Over The Crystal Gate
by The-Jaded-Optimist
Summary: Hero Sanders thought it was all over. But at least she knew herself, right? Wrong. It turns out, she never knew herself at all and her Kuroshitsuji adventure has only just begun. What awaits our Hero? Time will only tell. Sequel to Through The Looking Glass.
1. Memories are a Thing of the Past

**JO here...**

 _Back from life, sort of. I thought it was time I posted the first chapter to the sequel. It's not as long as I would like, but I'll eventually make minor changers/additions at a later date._

 _Alright so here are some need to know basics:_

 _1\. This sequel is going to be rated M because things start to get real dark and mature._

 _2\. Over The Crystal Gate will feature arcs of the manga from school to hopefully when the "Twin Ciel" thing happening at the moment._

 _3\. Season 2 will also be a thing because I adore Alois with all my heart and don't worry, their involvement in the story will not be random. You guys have no idea how long I've had everything planned._

 _4\. EVERYTHING will be revealed in this sequel. When I mean everything, I mean ALL the mystery I have been teasing you in TTLG about Hero, the demon mate thing, Sebastian, her dreams, etc._

 _5\. And finally, Hero will decide who she'll choose to end up with. The consequences of her choice will be shown, explained and you'll even see snippets and scenes of her "future"._

 _This is going to be it, folks. The time has finally come you all knew the truth, the theories, the everything and I can finally post fan arts about the story without revealing spoilers. So get ready, you're going to be in for a ride._

 _P.S. My writing is better too! So that's another thing to celebrate, though forgive me for minor mistakes._

 **Disclaimer: I do not Kuroshitsuji**

* * *

1\. Memories are a Thing of the Past

"You know something Pepper?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm getting really worried about Hero," Amanda confided over her chai latte one afternoon. The tall willowy blonde, wearing the latest in Lilly Pulizter, glanced cautiously over to the Hero in question. The small-ish Hispanic girl stood in line at the outdoor Starbucks, staring vacantly at the back of someone's shirt. Amanda's hazel eyes met Pepper's dark ones in concern. Pepper, for her part, scoffed lightly.

"Amanda please, you know Hero's like a zombie when she doesn't eat first thing in the morning, especially when she's gotta get to Dona Carmen's dance practice at 9," she replied calmly, stirring her drink. Pepper was a stunning curvaceous Chinese woman with straight dark hair. But what she was really known for, was her logical view of life. Something her overbearing mother had a hand in.

Amanda said nothing, sipping her latte. Her neat and even nails tapped rhythmically against the table. Pepper would have gotten lost in her own thoughts about her assignment for the week had not the noise that Amanda was making bothered her. She looked at Amanda who merely sat there, waiting. Peper mentally sighed.

"Okay, I give in, why are you worried about Hero?"

"It's been six months," Amanda whispered.

"Yeah it has. And if you're referring to her attitude, then I gotta tell you I much prefer this Hero then the Hero of six months ago," Pepper answered her honestly. Well, Amanda had to give her credit for that opinion. Everyone preferred this Hero then the Hero of six months ago.

"I know but…something weirder is going on with her," Amanda explained. "When we stopped by her old mailbox near the park, I asked her when she was going to take up her Detective business again and you know what she said?"

"What? That she started it in secret behind our backs and was keeping it on the DL? Wouldn't surprise me."

"No! She said she was done with being a Detective Extraordinaire! Forever!"

Pepper choked on her drink. Amanda had to pat her back and reassure the customers around them that they were fine. When at least the pretty Chinese girl could breathe, she looked at Amanda with shocked eyes.

"Are you serious? Hero? Not be a detective? What kind of joke is this? Oh my gosh you're right to worry. I mean, when Hero told me she wanted to be home-schooled instead of finishing high-school with us, I was so stunned. But now this?"

The pair of them glanced at the girl in question who was paying for her fruit smoothie.

"At least she's still into her fruits."

"Who knows when that will last," Pepper murmured worriedly.

When Hero Sanders had returned to the fold of Miami, Florida, friends and family were ecstatic to have her back. She was safe, alive and with them at last. She seemed to have returned the feeling with equal fervor, crying when she hugged her dad, grandmother and friends like life lines. Although when an inquiry and investigation was made about her whereabouts, Hero couldn't remember anything. When hospitalized, she was diagnosed with amnesia. It was a shock for everyone but they mercifully didn't bother her about her disappearance and what she could remember of it.

Everything seemed to have gone back to normal a few weeks after Hero had returned. Just like old times. But then…Hero became weird. She would constantly cry, mope around the apartment, sulk in public. She was depressed, unbearable and uncommunicative. Sometimes she would even mumble and cry in Spanish. She would get sick and basically worry the hell out of Phil, who at first thought that she was pregnant. When that scare was over and the doctors could find nothing physically wrong with her and the therapists were unsuccessful at getting through to Hero, Phil had decided to let her be, let her get whatever was wrong with her out of her system.

But that had gone on for months. She had refused to go back to school, had quit her extracurricular activities as Detective and dancer, and had stopped watching TV and cooking. Staring off into space had been her preferred activity.

Talking to Hero then had been painful for both Amanda and Pepper. While they had no problem helping Hero deal with her depression, she would sometimes lash at them, angry at them for no fault of their own. Phil seemed to be the only person she could tolerate, but even then, she would clam up in her room, blinds closed. Not even the dog Noodle was allowed in.

Phil had been contemplating on what else to do, when suddenly, about a month ago, Hero had emerged from her room, fresh as a daisy, smiling big and announcing she was going to go out and play with Amanda and Pepper. While everyone was shocked by her sudden behavior, they cautiously welcomed it. And indeed she remained…well, "normal"-ish, even to this day.

Although, Amanda was noticing some unusual signs.

Just as Hero was returning to them, someone had backed into her and the drink in her hand splashed onto her shirt, lid popping open easily. The offender turned around and sneered.

"Watch it bitch—"

Hero's remaining drink was thrown at the guy's face, hitting him squarely and making him smell like Magical Mango Mamba. Her angry eyes and mouth unleashed hell.

" _You fucking watch it, dickhead. Some of us can't afford to get another drink!"_

"Ugly bitch!" The guy yelled angrily, looming over the Hispanic girl.

Amanda and Pepper gulped in fear, getting up and hoping to avert a situation. Mostly for the guy's sake.

"The fuck did you call me?" Hero demanded, getting in the stranger's face. "Boy you better damn well _pray_ I don't break your face, _maldito pendejo_!"

A crowd was forming around the two and before Amanda could do anything, the guy sent his fist flying. It smacked her in the face and made her back up.

"Call the police!" Someone yelled.

But quick as a flash, Hero gave him a high kick that smashed into the man's chin. It knocked him down. Like a cut tree falling, people scattered out of the way.

"Hero!" Amanda and Pepper gasped. They grabbed her arm and dashed through the crowd, hightailing it out of the area before the cops showed up. A few blocks later, the two girls collapsed in exhaustion. This was the most exercise Pepper and Amanda had ever done. Hero wasn't even breathing hard. In fact, she was looking pensively at the ground, cheek slightly swollen, nose trickling just a dap of blood.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

Pepper and Amanda eyed each other.

"Its fine," assured Amanda. "It was the jack ass's fault."

"Though you know, you could have just ignored him. Did you kick him… _hard_?" Pepper tentatively asked.

Hero shrugged. "He'll live."

The girls let out a sigh of relief. Suddenly, Hero's head snapped up as she checked her watch.

"Damn it. Sorry girls, I better return home and clean up before I go to Dona Carmen's," Hero said as she began to rush forward. She looked backed, running backwards. "Are we still up for Bayside at 6?"

After their confirmation, Hero gave them a thumbs up before turning around and running home. Ten minutes later, a little out of breath, her nose and cheek faintly stinging, Hero climbed the stairs to her apartment, grabbing the keys out of her pocket and going inside.

She lived in a small apartment building in Overtown, where the majority of the Latinos dwelled on the other side of the highway. It was a modest home, the only thing Phil could afford with his current salary. The building was old so there were a couple of things in the apartment that needed repairs but that had never bothered Hero or Phil so they let it be. They had lots of noisy neighbors all around but they took pity on the single father and daughter and generally supplied them with delicious leftovers that would last Phil and Hero for days. So they definitely weren't complaining!

Phil was home that day, lounging in front of the TV in his shorts and shirt, watching last night's game of the Marlins. Hero looked at him, watched his excited expression as the team scored another point. Hero didn't have the heart to tell him that they would lose. Phil glanced back at her arrival, making Hero hastily turn her face away. She'd rather not have to explain the bruise.

"Back so soon?" Phil asked curiously. "I thought you were going to be out for the majority of the morning?"

"I am, but I came back because I forgot something," Hero lied, heading towards the small bathroom. She turned the faucet on and washed her face.

"Tsk, tsk," Phil said absently, cheering yet again as the crowd in the TV roared. "Can't believe I missed yesterday's game. Thanks for recording it by the way. I had to tell Manny at work to shut up on the spoilers."

Hero looked at herself in the mirror and winced. She grabbed some make-up Amanda had bought for her but never used and started covering up the bruise on her cheek. Noodle patted inside, tongue sticking out, hoping it was his walk time.

"Not now Noodle. When I come back, I'll walk you, I promise," Hero mumbled, awkwardly applying the goop on her cheek, trying to remember how Amanda applied foundation to her face. Once she was satisfied she didn't look like a clown and that no one would be the wiser, Hero put everything away and walked out. She almost screamed in fright when she saw Phil waiting for her outside the bathroom.

"Oh sorry," he said, flushing.

"It's alright. I gotta run," Hero said.

"Don't forget to call Grandma around noon, alright? She's been anxious to hear from you," Phil added at Hero's retreating back. "And text me when you get to Carmen's alright? Text me when you finish too! Be careful!"

After shouting an affirmative, Hero raced to Dona Carmen's School of Dance. Today they would continue to learn how to tap dance and Hero was eager to learn. Mounting on her bike, she pedaled hard, avoiding pedestrians and crazy drivers that didn't know the existence of blinkers. While waiting at a red light, Hero blankly stared at the glowing red, feeling hot under the sun. From the corner of her eyes she saw a black figure, causing her to turn her head suddenly, feeling anxious.

But nothing was there. Just a crowd of irritated folks, waiting for the lights to turn.

* * *

"Alright folks! That's a wrap for today!" Dona Carmen announced, voice almost identical to the famous Charo. "We'll meet again tomorrow. Don't forget!"

Hero gulped down the water in her water bottle, using a spare towel to wipe the sweat from her forehead. Dona Carmen approached her, heels tapping against the wooden floor.

"Hero," she said, putting a gentle hand on the girl's shoulder. "Good dancing today. I'm glad you decided to stick around my little abode."

Hero looked up and smiled, teeth showing. "Of course! I love dancing Dona Carmen."

Dona Carmen stared at the younger girl, eyes betraying her true feelings on the matter that was Hero. She had been this girl's dancing instructor since she was twelve. Now that the young girl was seventeen, it amazed Dona Carmen how fast time flew by. She felt a little protective of her when she remembered the gaunt, lost look Hero had sported when she first came to America.

Dona Carmen would occasionally inquire about her welfare every now and then, asking how she was getting along, which was a lot more than what she did for the majority of her students. She had been worried when she heard what had happened to Hero in England. Thank God the child was home now! Safe and sound-ish!

She said sound-ish because though Hero was fine physically, there was something about her that seemed...off. She was different than before. Dona Carmen didn't know whether this change was a good or bad thing.

But instead of addressing her concerns, Dona Carmen merely sighed and returned the smile. She had a feeling Hero wasn't ready to talk about what happened yet. She might never be.

"Right. Now off with you, then! Be careful on your way home. _Textea tu papa._ "

Dona Carmen didn't have to tell Hero twice. After changing in the locker room, Hero texted Phil, letting him know that dance class was over and that she'd be heading home. A year ago, texting Phil for anything other than an emergency or a grocery run would be a mystifying thought. Now it was a common occurrence. Phil wanted to know where she was at all times. If she didn't text in time, he'd literally go into his police cruiser and go looking for her. The last thing Hero wanted was to add or give him any worry and embarrass her at the same time.

Right after the text, Hero tried face timing her grandmother. When that was a no go, she simply called regularly and plugged in her headphones. She answered around the third ring this time.

"Hello? Hero! Good of you to call me! I was beginning to think you'd forgotten me," exclaimed Grandma Sanders.

"Hi, grandma," Hero said aloud, pedaling back home. "Just finished coming from Dona Carmen's. I'll be meeting up with Amanda and Pepper later at Bayside."

"That sounds fun, my dear. You be careful now, okay?"

Be careful. Those words. It's what everyone is saying to her nowadays.

"Oh and before I forget, I booked your plane tickets for the annual trip to Mexico next week," Grandma Sanders continued. "I'm happy you decided to go again this year."

"Of course, grandma," Hero replied, smiling. "I could never deny where I came from. It'll be good to give back. Plus Sister Teresa will be so excited to see me again and see how I'm getting on."

There was a slightly awkward pause. No one had told anyone at Casa de Maria what had happened to Hero this past year. Hero herself didn't plan to mention it and neither did Phil. Grandma cleared her throat and continued the conversation, telling her adopted granddaughter all about her charities that she's worked hard on up there in Orlando. This took about seven minutes of travel time for Hero who patiently listened without interrupting. Somehow along the way, Grandma Sanders shifted to the subject about Phil's lack of a love life.

"Has he found anyone yet?" She inquired like a true nosy mother.

"No, unfortunately. I know Joali has a crush on him but I don't think he realizes it. She's always stopping by, bringing over her famous Indian dishes. If he doesn't man up and see what's in front of him, I'm willing to do an intervention and marry the girl myself." Hero declared, stopping at another red light.

Grandma Sanders sighed. "That boy makes me worry so much. At least now he knows how I always feel."

Hero giggled softly.

"But tell me now deary, have _you_ found anyone you're interested in?"

The laughter quickly died. A hallow feeling suddenly took hold of Hero, though she kept her voice neutral. "Uh, no not really. The boys around here suck."

Grandma Sanders tsked. "I suppose that can't be helped. But speak softly, I'm sure you'll find Mr. Right soon. Miami can't be all that devoid of fine gentleman," Hero didn't respond to that as she pedaled, the green light appearing. Grandma Sanders continued. "Well, I have to run, my dear. Stay safe. It was a pleasure speaking with you. I'll come down next month when I've finished all my engagements."

"Okay, see you later then. Love you, grandma!"

With that the line ended and Hero's thoughts ran amuck. When she made it home, she was silent as she climbed the stairs. Entering the apartment, Noodle ran up to her, tailing wagging, tongue hanging. She smiled slightly and bent to pet him.

"Hero?" Called Phil. He quickly emerged from his room, looking winded. "Good thing you made it. I've decided we should do something fun together."

Hero arched a brow. "Oh? Fun? What did you have in mind?"

Apparently, fun to Phil meant spring cleaning.

"Daaaaaaaaaaad," Hero whined as she started throwing away useless junk from the hallway closet. "This is lame."

"Maybe," Phil responded from the living room, throwing debris into trash bags and dusting. How weird! "But we'll feel better about it afterwards."

Hero peered at some old essays from middle school before throwing them away. "But why now, all of a sudden?"

"Well, I tripped over your skateboard that somehow ended up in my room—"

"That was Mrs. Dolores's kid! He's a menace."

"And then I went to the bathroom to search for a Band-Aid when I saw your collection of craft materials bulging from the cabinet—"

"There wasn't any space in the hallway closet!"

"And I didn't know that. So I went to put them in the closet. I open the door and everything came tumbling down on me."

Hero winced. Even she knew to avoid the hallway closet. No wonder she didn't get bombarded when she opened the door.

"So I think some spring cleaning is long overdue."

"If Grandma Sanders heard you now, she'd be doing back flips."

Phil flushed. "Adulthood, Hero. It does things to you. Anyways, what did mother say?"

"She booked our tickets for Mexico next week," Hero told him, discovering some eighties rollerblades. She held them out to Phil who perked at seeing them. "Dad you don't even use them! Do you know how to even rollerblade?"

"What? Of course I do!" Hero smirked, face saying "Oh really now?". Phil blushed. "Okay fine. But let me donate them instead."

Hero laughed as she handed them over. Phil crouched under the couch and pulled out some magazines and books.

"What about these fashion magazines?" Phil asked, staring at Noami Campbell's flawless face curiously.

Hero didn't look away from her task. "Just throw them away. They were Amanda's but she never reads anything that was two seasons ago."

Phil held up some smaller books. "What about these mango books? The one with this cartoon looking...butler?"

Hero's head swiveled around so fast it startled Phil. She stared intently at the mangas in his hands. Her face looked like she was having an intense inner battle. After about a few minutes of silence, Phil suggested an alternative option. "I can leave these aside so you can decide on them later—"

"N-No!" Hero interrupted, looking distressed suddenly. "Just...just throw them away. I don't need them."

Phil blinked. "Okay, if you insist."

And in the trash bag they went.

* * *

Hero was rushing back to her apartment after taking a quick grocery trip to Walgreens to buy some first-aid kit supplies.

After cleaning the small apartment, Phil had to knock his head against the one of the kitchen cupboards, cutting himself and making the wound bleed like a water fountain. They had discovered no first-aid supplies so Phil used an old shirt to staunch the flow.

"Head wounds always bleed too much, Hero. Don't worry! It'll stop in a minute or two," he told her, smiling like a simpleton. It was a wonder how this man was a fearsome police detective. Grandma Sanders was right to worry.

"You do that. I'm gonna go pop into Walgreens," she said, trying to find her wallet in her still untouched room. "You sit still."

Phil didn't stop her, though he did ask her to text him when she got to the store and when she left it. As Hero jogged in place, waiting for a rush of cars to pass through, a familiar girl approached her.

It was Hailey Richie. She used to be an old schoolmate before Hero had dropped out. Popular, but still a bookworm, Hailey had been a friendly and kind girl. She was a senior in high school now.

"Hey Hailey, what's up?"

"Hero, please! I need your help," Hailey pleaded, hazel eyes almost watering. Hero frowned in concern.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"My house got robbed yesterday. The thieves stole my dad's lucky key chain fob. The one he got when he was stationed in Pakistan. Please is there any way you can find it?"

Hero frowned, knowing where this was going.

"I'm sorry, Hailey, but I'm not into the detective business anymore."

Hailey looked surprised.

"What? Really? But why? You were so into it in school."

Then she remembered what happened. Everyone in Miami who was even closely associated knew all about the girl who disappeared in England for six months. Unspeakable horrors and dirty rumors abounded until she had been found, floating, lost at sea, wearing next to nothing (an exaggeration really). When asked what had happened to her, it turned out Hero had conjured amnesia so one really knew if the rumors were true.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Hero. I forgot."

There it was, the pity.

It bothered Hero greatly. She didn't need anyone's pity. She was adjusting to her life like always, so what if she did things differently now? Everyone changes after all.

"It's fine. And my not being into the detective thing doesn't have anything to do with what happened."

Hailey hesitated. "Um...would it be rude of me to ask, what _did_ happen?"

Hero blinked.

What happened? Did it matter? Everything was business as usual. Besides...

"...I don't remember."

* * *

"That's it! I'm calling an intervention," declared Amanda as she got up from the table she and Hero had been sitting in.

Pepper was supposed to have met them an hour ago but her mother forbade her from going out tonight. She could do nothing but obey. This left Amanda to man the one-woman intervention show she and Pepper had been planning to spring on her.

While Hero seemed perfectly fine minus a few odd changes, Amanda, as designated best friend, had sensed something not right with Hero the minute she was released from the hospital. She hadn't pried like she normally would have and had decided to allow Hero some space before she was ready to confess. But its been almost half a year and Hero's attitude has been driving her up a wall!

So now it was time. Pepper was supposed to have helped but no matter, the show must go on!

"What are you on about?" Hero asked, munching on her churro as they waited for the live band to go on in the courtyard.

"Hero, you know I love you but holy moly it is time for you to tell me what happened to you during 'Those Six Months'," Amanda said, eyeing Hero's reaction.

The girl flinched and that made Amanda feel bad but she hardened her resolve.

Hero swallowed. "I already told you. I don't remember."

Amanda rolled her eyes. "Bullshit and you know it."

Hero stood up, stuffing the rest of the churro in her mouth before crumpling the wrapper. "I shaid—"

"Hero I'm your best friend. Emphasis on best friend. You can talk to me. I'm here for you."

She swallowed again. "What makes you think anything is wrong?"

"I heard from Max who heard from Tiffany who heard it from Amie who got it from Hailey that apparently, your _officially_ done with being a detective."

Now Hero rolled her eyes. "Just wanted a change in careers."

"Oh yeah, what will you pursue then?"

Hero shrugged. "I don't know. I'll think of something."

"Hero, being a detective is your life. In fact, I haven't seen Louie at all." The Hispanic girl stiffened, not meeting the blonde's eyes. Amanda continued. "Granted you most likely lost it during your Six Months but you haven't brought it up once. Even that wouldn't have been bad but you've been extremely bipolar lately. Either your too moody or too angry."

Hero glared at her, standing up and walking away.

"I don't remember anything about that period! And I don't have to talk to about this!"

"Don't you walk away from me! I'm doing this for your own good!" Amanda exclaimed as she followed Hero through the Bayside outdoor mall. "I was with Ricky, my boyfriend, today when I spotted Phil at Firehouse Subs." Hero kept walking, her legs taking long strides to avoid the blonde. Oh but boy was Amanda determined! "I dropped by to say hi and he was telling me about the clean out you guys did. Told me all about how you had gotten rid of ALL OF YOUR BLACK BUTLER STUFF."

That's when an angry Hero whirled around, eyes shiny and flaring.

"Stop it! Just stop it! I can do whatever I want without it having to be related to that Incident!"

"But Black Butler? You love that show! You haven't even talked about it once since you came back! Like at all! And a new season for the anime just came out! Do you know how far behind you are in the mangas? Like three arcs happened and—"

"WHAT DOES IT MATTER?" Hero shouted. "That stupid show doesn't matter! Nothing matters! It's all over so leave me alone!"

Amanda gasped when Hero smacked a postcard stand over before booking it. That bitch! She apologized to the booth owner, helping stand the thing while people looked on. Oh that girl! No way was she going to let that idiot escape.

"What was with the yelling match? I thought Americans had a little more civility then that when in public," said an unfamiliar voice in a posh sounding British accent.

Amanda turned around and found a kid around his pre-teen years dressed in the latest threads staring at her from underneath his hat, looking bored and unimpressed. Well wasn't he a cute one? She especially liked his eyes. They were the prettiest blue she'd ever seen. She flushed, embarrassed.

"Sorry. My friend is going through a rough patch right now. I have to knock some sense into her."

"If she doesn't want help, then just let her be," he said, handing her a loose postcard that had flown.

Amanda frowned when she took the card.

"I would but its been months. She's in denial. I wouldn't have intervened if I didn't feel like this is what's best for her. I love her and I refuse to see her self-destruct and become something she's not because she can't cope. This is what I'm here for. I know she'd do the same for me too."

With that, Amanda left, heels tapping against the cobbled asphalt.

The boy looked after her, hands in the pocket of his capri jeans. So much for a useful night.

The boy couldn't believe how strange and useless this place was. He winced suddenly and blinked in one eye, touching it lightly. He noticed a small shiny card on the floor and picked it up, examining it. It looked like a credit card.

Amanda Garet.

"Alright there, Triple G-Pops?" Asked a well-dressed teen with neat dark hair and blue eyes in a cultured posh British accent. He approached the boy, sipping on a smoothie.

"Yeah. Hey this is important right?" The boy asked him.

"Is that...? Oh ho! You better turn that into the lost and found. Whoever lost it will be missing it big time!"

The boy sighed. "How troublesome."

* * *

"Hero? Hero, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. I really just care about you," Amanda confessed, feeling like the world's most terrible villain.

Hero sat on the grass, head bowed, bawling her eyes out. Amanda crouched beside her, patting her back gently. Through the baggy t-shirt, the blonde could feel how thin Hero had gotten. When she had been found in the ocean she was a lot rounder looking.

Amanda wasn't sure if that had been a good thing.

The two stayed that position for a while, the older girl glaring at the people staring at them for making a scene, until Hero's sobs quieted. Amanda had never seen her friend break down like that. The situation felt like a scene straight out of the Twilight Zone. It was unnatural, scary.

Hero had always been a strong girl and not just physically. She didn't let anything phase her, instead she would jump forward like an unwanted pop up ad. Amanda knew extreme emotions unhinged the girl, made her feel uncomfortable. Hero preferred to be untouchable, objective when facing people. She had already gone through a lot as a child, she knew, so the girl liked dwelling in positive feelings. If something wasn't right, Hero liked to deliver swift justice and be done with it. As much as it pained Amanda seeing her friend broken, even for these few minutes, she knew this was good for her. This would allow Hero to grow and hopefully move on as well.

"I...I really can't remember," Hero whispered. Amanda said nothing, just continued to stroke her friend's back. A few minutes after, when Hero was silent, she spoke again. "You don't believe me?"

Amanda considered lying, but knew that would help no one.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because if you really couldn't remember, then things would be like business as usual. Nothing would change. You would stomp all over Miami solving mysteries and putting bad guys behind bars. You would be laughing and smiling like the idiot you usually are, determined to put Phil in an early grave. And you would be constantly yammering in my ear about Black Butler."

Hero giggled a little, but the smile faded.

"I'm sorry about earlier."

"You better be. That was embarrassing!" Amanda paused. "Listen, you don't have to discuss what happened but don't let it stunt the progress your life is heading in."

"...you should have been my therapist," said Hero, looking up. The darkness outside hid the red around her eyes and nose.

Amanda smirked. "That's what best friends are for. Course I've decided to go into law instead."

Hero sat, crossing her legs. "I still can't believe you quit being a model."

Amanda shrugged. "After you disappeared, those six months were horrible. It felt like you died. Time froze, everything became...cold." Hero fiddled with the Velcro snaps on her shoes, looking unsure for some reason.

Amanda continued. "While modeling was fun, it didn't feel like I was doing good for anyone. Like no was really benefitting from me being alive while you disappeared. You caught bad guys. I took pretty pictures. I felt useless. When job fair happened at school, I decided to research the judicial system on a whim and you know what...it felt right. You found the bastards while I made sure they stayed behind bars forever. This gives me purpose and I'm actually happy with it."

"You'll have to go to law school," Hero muttered.

Amanda chuckled. "Yeah. The only downside but it's a necessary evil."

"You're graduating this year," Hero pointed out, laying down on the grass, staring at the night sky and the few stars that were visible. Amanda leaned back, staring at the car filled street beyond them.

"You could too if you came back."

Hero shook her head. "It's not for me. I told my counselor I'd just take the GED test. The police academy will still take me. It'll be hard because I won't go to college but I can make it. I'll be like Phil one day."

Amana wasn't sure whether she should hug the stupid girl or burst into tears herself. She had broken through! The blonde smiled.

"Whatever you decide to do, I've always got your back. Same with Phil."

The distant sounds of car beeps and music from the live band coming from the other side of Bayside filled the air around the girls. For once, Hero felt...at peace.

"I fell in love."

Amanda sat up fast. "What? You...fell in love? As in your hardcore crushing on someone and thinking about going out and maybe becoming a serious couple who you'll eventually spend the rest of your life with?"

"...yeah. It's complicated though."

"Complicated? What? This is something to celebrate! Wait till Pepper finds out!"

"No please!" Hero said, sitting up. "Only you can know. I'm not ready for anyone else to find out. I wasn't kidding when I said it was complicated."

Amanda frowned. "Is it a guy or girl?"

Hero smiled. "Guy."

"Is he married?"

"No."

"Is he a criminal?"

"No."

"Is he an illegal immigrant?"

Hero laughed. "If anything I'm the illegal one."

"How old is he?" This time Hero flushed, refusing to meet Amanda's eyes. This only fueled the blonde's resolve. "You won't tell?"

"It doesn't matter anymore," Hero deflected. "He's not here. For a while, I wasn't sure. He was so adamant on me though. The attention confused me but it felt...nice. He could be a bit of a jerk, but he's actually really sweet."

"Well, is he at least hot?"

Again with the blush. "I mean, I guess. But that stuff doesn't matter." Amanda arched a brow. "Well, in regards to him anyway."

"So he's not hideous at least. Though leave it to you to sound like Belle. When did you meet him?"

Hero looked serious as she stared at the grass. Her fingers twitched.

"It was during the Six Months."

Amanda sucked in a breath. Could it be? Was this it? "So...you remember then?" Hero slowly nodded. "Why haven't you told anyone?"

"No one would believe me. I don't even believe me sometimes. It feels like a dream."

"Were...were you hurt?"

Hero snorted. "No more then usual. I'm always a magnet for trouble."

The relief was intense. "So you fell in love with this guy during your Six Months. You don't think this might be Stockholm Syndrome talking?"

"Hey, I may sound like Belle but I'm not actually her, okay? I wasn't actually kidnapped. When the Triband Cat Burglers came back, I hid in the oven. It was big enough for me. You were already gone and they had heard me."

Amanda winced. "I'm sorry. I freaked when I heard them. I called you when I rushed outside but I guess you didn't hear me. Worse part was it took me a while to figure out the police number in the UK. Did you know they have an urgent and non-urgent number? The urgent one is 999 and other is 101."

Hero smiled. "We probably should have thought about that before we went in."

"I shall refrain from saying, _Bitch, I Told You So._ What happened after?"

The smaller Hispanic girl hesitated. "This is where...things start to get weird..."

* * *

"So...wow," Amanda said at last, eyes wide.

It had only been ten minutes since Hero confessed all about her adventure in Black Butler world. Even as Hero explained, none of it sounded believable. But both Louie, her knapsack and her Sherlock hat were missing so that was enough to know she wasn't dreaming.

"Any questions?" Hero asked.

"Tons. But first, is Sebastian really real?"

Hero laughed. "Yes and he's insanely hot. Like you could eat him up forever hot."

Amanda blushed before furrowing her brows. "But he's a demon. That puts a damper on things."

"Right? I don't get how some girls can throw their life away for some carnal lust, though I completely understand."

"I think I'll stick to my pretty Ricky. He's yummy too," Amanda said with a wink.

Hero giggled some more before she sighed. "Do you think I really went to the past?"

Amanda stroked her chin. "It's hard to tell. I want to say no because shouldn't all that stuff have been recorded? And shouldn't there be a modern day Phantomhive family? I didn't see any such last name or title when I was over there. Not even the company!"

Hero frowned. That wasn't good news. She couldn't bear to think of what became of the Phantomhive name at this day and age. It was true that she hadn't heard a whisper of it other than in the manga/anime. Her stomach churned, her chest becoming heavy at the depressing thought.

"But what I really want to know is this whole bet that Madame Red made for your _hand_ ," Amanda snickered with a toothy grin.

Hero flushed again. "I'm not repeating that."

"I just can't believe it. How many guys were panting after you? You can barely make a civil conversation with one here without getting into a fight."

"Well, maybe I overreacted this morning but he spilled my drink! And called me a bitch!"

"Maybe it's because they're more mannered?" Amanda mused aloud. "I mean you look cute when you clean up. I suppose they could see the charm of your personality. If you compare it to all the other stuffy ones society ladies of that era exhibited, you'd be quite the popular lady. If you could act like one long enough."

Hero sighed. "You sound like Aunt Francis. Even Madame Red was starting to agree with her."

"Well, she does have a point. You can't be shocking people forever. It'll get tiresome. Novelty is good for a while but if its too much, you'll be ostracized," Amanda pointed.

"It doesn't even matter now! I'm here and can never go back."

Amanda had several things she wanted to discuss with Hero. Yes the tale sounded far-fetched but Hero had no reason to lie to her. In fact, she's kept quiet about the whole thing for far too long to make this up on a whim. Still, as Hero began, Amanda thought the girl was jerking her chain again. But as the explanation progressed, the blonde had a gut feeling that Hero wasn't kidding. The questions were bubbling impatiently on her lips, but there was only so much Hero could handle at the moment. The girl was probably emotionally exhausted right now.

"We'll talk more about this later," said Amanda, getting up and brushing the grass from her skirt. "Like tomorrow over lunch. But answer me this, who was it that you fell in love with? Who was the guy? I can tell its not Grey or poor Edward. Did you fall in love with Sebastian? Ciel?"

Hero's face started to reddened but Amanda stared her down. If there was one thing she was getting out of tonight, it was this! Who did Hero choose?

"Oh um, I," she began shyly, getting up as well and walking a little further away, probably trying to organize her thoughts. "You see, I kind of fell for—"

"Hey you," interrupted a voice from behind them.

Amanda felt like throttling the stranger. Fucking damn! She whirled around and was about to snap their head off when she recognized who it was.

"Oh hi."

"You dropped your credit card earlier," the small youth informed her, eyes blue and bored. "I turned it in to the lost and found of this place."

Amanda's eyes flew to her purse and rummaged through it desperately. Shit! She would just die inside if it turned out to be her new card.

"Damn, thanks for letting me know, kid. I better cancel it now," Amanda told him, whipping out her phone and getting on her card's banking app. The kid nodded before walking away. "Geez, I'm really loosing it. Come on Hero before the office closes—"

"Ciel?"

It was the tone that did it.

Amanda looked behind and found Hero standing there with wide saucer-like eyes, staring at the boy's retreating back as if he were an alien creature made of churros and mango smoothies. The kid stopped, his body stiffening. He whirled around quickly, his already big and bright eyes widening in shock.

"H-Hero? Is that—!"

Hero ran past Amanda, almost toppling the older girl in her haste. The Hispanic girl literally threw herself at the younger boy. Their combined weight had him landing on the grass, a sob escaping from the girl in his arms.

"This isn't real!" She cried.

The boy, who apparently was named Ciel, had his face buried in her hair.

"Finally," he murmured so softly that no one but Hero heard him.

Amanda wasn't sure what she was seeing, but one thing was for sure: this was going to be one hell of an explanation.


	2. Revel in a Hero's Revelation

**JO here...**

 _So much is going to be introduced in the next few chapters. Hope you can keep up my pretties. Thank you for your patience, truly. If anyone has any questions, feel free to review using an account and I'll try to answer it using the reply button._

 _Also, be advised, I am editing the previous story, Through the Looking Glass, so if you reread it, don't be too surprised by some changes I've made._

 **Dislclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji**

* * *

2\. Revel in a Hero's Revelation

 _Three Weeks Earlier_

When Elodie and Eloen Blackbourne sailed their impressive grand yacht of white and jade green to find peace and quiet for their latest books—they were writers you see and needed certain types of _atmospheres_ to gain inspiration to write—they didn't expect a storm to start brewing two days into their trip.

Skies of grey mocked them. Thick fat droplets of water pounded against the side of their yacht with a ferocity that rivaled zealous fangirls flinging their undergarments at famous popstars. The twins gazed out their porthole, looking at the glum weather with fraternal pouty faces.

"Do you think this will set us back?" Elodie asked in a posh accent that had others in the UK pausing and raising a brow.

This was generally followed by whispers that contained words like "money" and "upper-crust". Sometimes "snooty" and "spoiled" were thrown in on the grounds that the twins appeared to have everything they ever wanted in life. While this statement was true, to an extent, their background didn't prevent them from attempting to work hard in their most favorite of vocations: writing.

It was a career that didn't care for money, but for talent and spunk. Especially if you wanted to be recognized as a formidable professional in the field. Therefore, writing was perfect for the Balckbourne twins.

"It shouldn't," Eloen replied, glancing back at his laptop. Eloen considered himself a poet and was struggling to finish his poetry book. He had a theme for it and it had been going well until recently. He needed twenty more poems before he could consider himself finished, but alas, he found himself in a writing slump. Something just had to give. Some bit of excitement, mystery, something impossible but amazing. He sighed.

"If anything, this should motivate us to write," he said. "What with us being inside and not sunbathing outside."

"But I like writing outside in the sun."

Elodie tapped her forehead against the window and sighed. Unlike her brother, Elodie considered herself a classic novelist. Dabbling mostly in fiction with bits of non-fiction, straddling the fine line between literary and genre. Most of her inspirations come from sunny days ruminating different scenarios that eventually get expanded upon. But if this dreary weather keeps up, how will she ever write her next great English novel that will rival that of her classic favorites? It was a goal of hers ever since she'd found out that one of her ancestors had written a successful book under the pseudonym of Fredrick Vaughn. The book was so hailed that Elodie had taken it upon herself to outshine her relation in this department.

Were her skills of her own harnessing or a mere inheritance from someone better? A question that Elodie was determined to point towards the former.

Elodie looked at her iPhone when a familiar vibration startled her out of her thoughts.

Seven new messages from mother dearest.

"Did you know Mum called?"

"I'm pretending I don't. She's always worried about us," he said, typing something before shaking his head and blank spacing it.

"Should I call her back?"

"Do you want to?"

"Maybe not then. She'll probably set me up on a date with some poor chap so I can be 'taken care of'. As if we need any of that. I'll do it after the storm though. Wouldn't want her to worry too much— _kippers!_ "

Elodie gaped before rushing off the window bench. Eloen looked up in confusion. He watched her grab her windbreaker, hastily throwing it on before running towards the door.

"What's wrong, D?"

"Someone fell into the water just now!" She exclaimed, opening the door and stepping onto the soaking deck.

"What?"

Eloen rushed outside in time to see his sister dive into the vicious choppy waters of the dark murky sea.

"ELODIE!" He shouted, panicking.

He grabbed a life saver and threw it into the ocean. If only he could have gone after her, but Eloen's one weakness was that he couldn't swim. And jumping in after her in deep waters was suicide. He was about to head to the control room to call Jeeves, their butler, when he saw Elodie finally break the surface.

To his immense shock, she had a small boy in her arm.

"Well fuck me!"

When she grabbed the life saver, he pulled her to the boat with all his strength. Thankfully, Jeeves O'Brian chose that moment to come rushing out where Eloen was. Together, they managed to get Elodie and the small boy to safety. Once on deck, Elodie collapsed in exhaustion while Jeeves checked up on the boy. He wasn't breathing.

"Shit, that was intense," she gasped. Eloen placed his windbreaker over her, uncaring that his shirt was soaked in seconds.

"Give me a fairer warning next time," Eloen scolded her. "We could have gotten Jeeves to help. You could have drowned!"

"Where'd this boy come from though?" She asked, shivering.

Said small boy coughed up the sea water from his lungs and gasped, opening his one eye, the other still hidden by a tightly tied eye patch. Jeeves picked up the boy and turned to them.

"Let us go below deck," he said as lightning broke overhead. They all followed suit.

Wrapped up in comfy warm blankets, Elodie and Eloen watched as Jeeves furthered examined the hallowed eyed boy who was now awake. Tired but awake. He had said nothing the entire time, merely watched all of them from beneath his own towel.

"He seems to be fine for the moment," Jeeves announced, putting his supplies kit away. "Do you need tending to, my lady?"

Elodie waved him away. "I'm fine. Just battered by the elements is all. Ooh, this could be good for my story!"

"I'll say. Never had something this exciting happen to us before," Eloen replied, looking thoughtful. Now that the danger was over, his creative juices were churning.

"Very good, sir. I'll prepare some luncheon and hot tea right away then," Jeeves bowed before walking out the room.

"Are you really okay, though?" Elodie asked the little boy.

He glanced at them.

"Who are you?" He asked, his voice soft but firm. "Where am I?"

Elodie and Eloen exchanged looks. His accent sounded posh. Almost extremely so. But it was too soon to tell.

"My name is Elodie and this is my brother Eloen. We're the Blackbourne twins," she introduced. "We were taking a bit of a creative retreat."

"Who are you, if you don't mind me asking? Did you fall off someone else's boat? I didn't think there was anyone else out here," said Eloen as he remembered briefly seeing the boy's strange outfit. He had been garbed in a get up that was reminiscent to the late 1800s. Had there been some sort of old-timey reenactment party happening in a ship near them?

The boy coughed before eyeing them again. He had a bright blue eye that reminded the twins of their late grandfather who they knew sported the clearest blue eyes in all the upper-social circles of England.

"My name," he began, "Is Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive."

They blinked in unison. The medical cabin was quiet for a few minutes before Eloen whipped out his cell phone and began texting his older sister, Charline.

She was the history buff of the family who liked to keep tabs on their ancestry. She was also the heir to the Blackbourne Earldom and currently being trained as Head of the House and the family's company, Funplay. He hoped she wasn't busy.

She was, as it turns out. But her love for gossip and the twins prevailed over any business meeting she was currently hustling in.

 _ **Charly the Great:**_ _You're so random, Nene! So you finally want to know about our ancestry? Is this another book thing or another debate thing?_

 _ **Nen of Elo:**_ _Humor me._

 _ **Charly the Great:**_ _Fine. Let's see, grandfather's father was Fitzgerald who married Edith and took her surname which is why we're known as the Blackbourne's. His father was Vincent Phantomhive who married Cordelia. Always liked that name. Cordelia. Rumored has it that she—_

 _D of Elo: Come on Charly._

Eloen looked up and found his sister grinning at him, having joined in on their group chat. The mysterious boy was still staring at them. Silent as a gravestone.

 _ **Charly the Great**_ _: You guys are missing out on good stuff! Vincent's father was Ciel, I think. And his father was Vincent which is who they named our great-great grandfather off of—_

 _ **Nen of Elo:**_ _Ciel you said? As in Ciel Phantomhive?_

 _ **Charly the Great:**_ _Yeah. Why do you think one of our cousins has that name? You two should really pay attention at our family parties. It's not a very common name, especially for a boy._

Both Eloen and Elodie looked at each other again before putting away their phones and smiling brightly at the boy named Ciel.

"Ciel, huh? Tell us, why are you here?" They asked in perfect unison.

The boy looked annoyed but complied. It was obvious he was tired.

"I was on a ship. But it was sinking. I fell…I'm looking for someone," he stated suddenly.

"Oh?" Elodie said, mentally noting down the sinking ship bit for future research. "Who? Maybe we can help you find this person."

"And then we can take you home too." Eloen added.

"There's no need," the boy said, looking serious. "Once I find who I'm looking for, I can summon my butler and have him take us home."

"Home. Huh. Say, I keep forgetting, but by any chance, do you know what day it is?" Eloen asked him.

"Yeah. Like, who's the reigning monarch?" Elodie added. "Just to make sure you didn't hit your head too hard in the water and we won't have to rush you to a hospital."

Ciel glared at them, huffing. "You two are odd. I think it's the 20th of April, 1888. Her Majesty Queen Victoria is the current monarch."

The twins nodded sagely, as if understanding all.

"Right, right," Eloen said.

"You see," Elodie began. "Ciel. Ciel, right? We like you, kid. We really do. And because we like you, we're going to let you in on a little secret."

"It's going to blow your _mind_."

They glanced at each other, grinning like Cheshire cats as they faced Ciel.

They faintly reminded him of a certain someone, Ciel thought as he watched the twins approach him. Ciel had an odd feeling that his mind really was going to get blown.

Figuratively speaking of course.

* * *

 _Three Weeks Later, Present Time_

When I later returned to my apartment from my outing with Amanda, I never expected, not in a million years, that I'd be inviting Ciel Phantomhive over. Just the thought sounded bizarre and pathetic. But it's what actually happened. No lie. At first I thought my mind was playing tricks on me. I mean, I couldn't really be hearing Ciel's voice, could I? Those delusions had faded after the first month when I returned home from the past.

But when I turned around, it was he.

There was no mistaking that unsmiling cherub face with his unusual shade of brunette hair and eyes so blue they made the ocean green with jealousy. It was he. I couldn't help myself after that realization finally sunk in. I didn't let my mind think of the implications of this.

I mean, after he said my name, I _knew_ that it was none other than Ciel Phantomhive.

So hugging him with all my crushing strength had been fair game.

God, it felt so _good_ and _right_ to hug him. To touch him. To feel his familiar warmth around my arms. His scent of soap and some berry-type cologne nearly making me swoon. And it seemed he was eager to return the gesture as well. Like me, he was crying, only his face had gotten red, especially the eye area.

Ciel denies it whenever I bring the memory up, but I know he had shed a tear then. It was our little secret. I never told Sebastian.

Speaking of, Sebastian wasn't with him apparently.

Instead, he was in the company of a pair of British twins, Eloen and Elodie Blackbourne. Did I mention they had the cutes twin names ever? If I ever have twins, I'm so going to be inspired by these guys and name my kiddies something similar.

Anyways, they had found the little boy blue at sea and brought him over to America at Ciel's request. They were helping him find me as it turns out.

They were currently staring at Ciel and I with awe and adoration in their eyes.

"Hero," he said, now seated on the saggy couch beside me. We were sandwiched between the twins. Amanda was here as well, seated on a stool. "I'd say more but I need certain people to get off us."

"Aw! Triple G-pops, you're no fun!" The girl named Elodie whined as she and the boy named Eloen got up.

"Fine, have your talk. We'll just be here with Miss Amanda," Eloen said as he stood next to her, Elodie doing the same.

"Don't mind us," Elodie added with a smile.

Despite these words, the elephant was still pretty noticeable in the living room. They didn't say anything at first. I noticed Ciel eye the worn, cheap furnishings and threadbare carpet. His disdain was obvious but he said nothing, probably afraid he'd offend me by criticizing my simple home. I admit it was no Phantomhive Manor with its lavish opulent interior but at least my place wasn't some shanty town.

"You said you had a father. Phil. Where is he?"

I shrugged. "Probably went out to grab some take-out."

"Speaking of, I'm hungry," Amanda announced, getting up and walking into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and stared at its empty shelves with wide eyes before whirling around, eyes blazing. "Hero. You and your dad are literally _children_. Did you go through everything I bought you last week?"

Hero ducked her head. "We've been meaning to go shopping."

Amanda rolled her eyes before slamming the door closed. In the cupboard, she unearthed a half-empty bag of cookies. "This is sad," but she said nothing more as she offered it to the twins. They politely declined. Ciel turned his head away.

"Fancy bastards," she mumbled under her breath as she retreated.

"So," I said. "How have you been?"

His hand on my hand tightened. I blushed, looking down.

"I feel like I'm dreaming," he said. "It can't be this easy."

His hands felt warm, still smooth and delicate looking. Nothing like my work-worn scarred hands with uneven nails. The difference between us is obvious. We literally come from different time periods, different social classes, realms even, and yet, here we are.

"Did you come alone?" I asked, curious to know why I hadn't seen Sebastian.

"Yes," he didn't elaborate. "How long have you been here?"

"Half a year," I said. I glanced at the calendar on the far wall. It showed the wrong month. I ought to fix that soon. "I've been home for six months—what's with your face? Isn't it the same for you?"

Ciel's expression was one of shock. "I arrived three weeks ago."

If I could do a spit-take on my saliva, I would. Three weeks?

"Wait," I said, holding up my hands. "Elaborate."

"You first," he countered.

I scratched my head. "Well, six months ago I came back here…" I eyed the twins.

Though Amanda knew everything, I wasn't about to tell the British strangers a thing, even if they did help Ciel track me down. After all, who were they? Sensing my hesitance, Elodie and Eloen pouted.

"We won't tell," cried the twins.

Ciel shook his head. "Hero's right. You may know a lot but there's only so much we can reveal."

Amanda sighed. "Ugh, I'll lure them to Hero's room but you, missy, better fess up later."

To my surprise, the twins followed Amanda without protesting and eagerly closed the door. I was suddenly glad Phil had made me clean my room before leaving earlier. I wasn't finished of course but it was a whole lot neater then it was this morning.

Turning towards Ciel, instead of speaking, I threw myself at him again. He was caught off guard but didn't scold me for my actions. He returned my hug instead.

Without needing words, he understood that my separation had caused a desperate longing in me. We stayed together on the couch for a few minutes, listening to each other's heartbeat. I thought he would feel frail underneath the modern clothes he wore but he felt solid, full. He was healthy and strong. This made the worries in my heart melt away.

I smiled against his neck, inhaling his clean scent. I probably smelled like fried foods and Downy fabric softener. I was glad that even in the future, Ciel didn't lose his distinctive smell: peppermint, woodsy cologne and an expensive berry floral soap Sebastian gets for him every two weeks in some obscure shop in London.

In short, Ciel smelled like home.

I eventually got off him and smiled sheepishly. He looked away, his face exposed, both eyes blue as the ocean. I blinked.

"Your eye," I said, realizing he wasn't wearing his eye patch. Funny how that didn't register until now.

Ciel touched his left eye. "I'm wearing a contact. The twins said I would stand out otherwise since my eye patch was too noticeable. This thing is damn annoying though. It feels like it'll move out of place any second and sometimes makes my eye itch."

I giggled. "Welcome to the club of those who have to wear contacts daily. If you wear it enough, you'll get used to it."

Ciel remained oddly silent. I noticed his hand stayed on the couch cushion near where I placed mine. Our fingers touched. I blushed.

"So you said you arrived here six months ago?" Ciel started. "What happened exactly?"

I sighed and leaned back.

"I can't remember what happened but from what I've been told, a ship found me floating on a piece of driftwood at sea in the middle of the North Atlantic. They rescued me and I was later reported to the police who discovered me to be the missing Hero Sanders of Miami. I was reunited with Phil, hospitalized and later placed under intensive therapy."

"Therapy?"

"I may have told everyone that I couldn't remember what had happened to me when I disappeared for six months."

"Wait, you mean you were gone from your world for six months? That's the same time you spent with us," Ciel surmised. "When you and I fell into that invisible vortex, it was April. Except six months have passed for you and only three weeks for me."

"Hold on," I said, panicking. "You fell into the space the Undertaker threw me in?"

Ciel nodded. "I ordered Sebastian to let me go. I had to find you."

"Then is Sebastian…in the past?"

Ciel's eyes darkened before nodding.

"I-I don't know how to get us back there," he admitted.

A piece of my heart fractured at his words. The depression that returned at the thought settled on me. I still kept hoping that maybe someday I would return to the past. Looks like that was no longer a plausible dream. I stared at Ciel, knowing this realization must have crushed him more than me. After all, his home was 1800's Victorian England. If anyone lost their whole world tonight, it would be he.

"I'm sorry Ciel," I whispered, holding his hand.

He shook his head. "It doesn't matter. I knew this would be a possibility when I ordered Sebastian to let me go."

"You didn't have to go after me—"

"I did," he interrupted, facing me, eyes blazing. "I would have regretted it for the rest of my life if I let you go. Even though you probably don't feel that way towards me, I know this is it for me. I have no regrets."

My eyes were beginning to water. I blinked several times.

"Ciel, I have to confess something to you because I can't let you go on thinking the way you do," I told him. I felt him tense but the words in my mouth had to be said. I've kept them whirling in my mind like a cyclone for the last four months. It was time. "The truth is, the whole 'my hand in marriage' thing that you, Sebastian and Madame Red seem so adamant about, I think it's time we put it to an end."

Ciel frowned. "But the time hasn't run out yet."

I smiled. "It doesn't need to. I've chosen."

Cue shock. "W-What? Who? No wait, I don't want to know."

I laughed. "You should. Didn't you say you'd support my decision in the end?"

"I never said such a ridiculous thing!"

I tsked before grabbing hold of his face. "Well tough noodles boy. Because guess what?"

"NO!"

"Oh come on! Man up!"

Ciel struggled in my grasp. I giggled once more before I leaned close and kissed him.

His eyes snapped opened just as his body stiffened. Five to ten seconds passed before I felt him returning my kiss. I had missed the sensation of our lips touching, molding against each other as we tilted our head slightly to make ourselves comfortable. The damp warmth against my mouth was starting to heat my skin as a shudder ran through me. When we finally parted for air, both our eyes were drooped as we panted softly.

"You're giving me mixed signals," he said at last.

I smiled. "I don't why. I chose you, after all."

His eyes widened. "R-Really? You're not jesting?"

I sat up a little straighter. "I don't make it a habit of just kissing anyone, thank you very much."

The shock didn't abate but his cheeks certainly became red. He looked away and brought a hand to cover his mouth. And I thought I was the girl in this relationship.

"Do you," I began shyly. "Um, accept my decision?"

"Of course I do," he blurted, face aflame. "You can't take it back now that you've said it!"

I smiled. "Trust me, I've thought long and hard about it. I wouldn't want anyone but you."

And then Ciel did something rare: he smiled.

His eyes brightened and, dare I say, _twinkled_. There was such a clear glimmer of innocence in their blue depths that I was left stunned for a moment because suddenly I was thinking, who is this guy? Is this my Ciel? The little boy blue who pained him to smile? If I had thought Ciel had lost all traces of his former self after the Incident, I was wrong. This made me so deliriously happy I glomped the boy.

I wasn't aware that the door to my room had opened. Eloen, Elodie and Amanda all stood looking at us both with knowing smiles on their smug faces.

"You kids owe me," Amanda declared, hold her hand out.

"Damn," the twins muttered, taking out their wallets and each handing Amanda a crisp American one-hundred-dollar bill. "I was so sure it would be tomorrow."

"Not even. Hero's been deprived. She would have told him tonight. I know my best friend a lot better than you kids."

Ciel and I cleared our throats. The three of them had the good sense to look guilty.

"Um, you kids done with your gambling?" I asked.

"It's all friendly!" Amanda said as she tucked her winnings away. "More important, celebrations are in order!"

"For what? And with what food?" I asked, arching a brow.

"For getting your first boyfriend!" Amanda exclaimed excitedly.

I blushed beat red as the twins eyed me as if I were a Pomeranian puppy.

"Your first?"

"That's so pure!"

"Boyfriend?" Ciel echoed in confusion.

"In the modern times, it's a regular male companion with whom one has a romantic or sexual relationship," Eloen explained.

"Whoa slow down," Hero said. "Let's not mention the word sexual while Phil is bound to show up any minute."

And speak of the man, the lock of the front door turned and in walked Phil, wearing a jacket, some rumpled jeans and Adidas slippers. Noodle, my rottwheiler, jumped in after him, tongue hanging as he wagged his tail at the addition of new scents in the apartment. Phil stopped when he saw everyone inside. He looked down at the small bag in his hand containing two lone sandwiches. Probably our dinner no doubt.

"I don't think this'll be enough," he mumbled after closing the door.

Amanda rolled her eyes. "This wouldn't have been a problem if you'd gone grocery shopping _eons_ ago."

Phil winced.

* * *

In the end, Phil ordered pizza.

To this the twins didn't argue against and even helped chip in. Amanda and I cleared out the kitchen to make room while both Ciel and Phil watched from the bar stool. Phil had gone ahead and scarfed down his sandwich after much insistent from everyone. Why prevent the man from eating his dinner just because his daughter brought over her friends late at night last minute?

"So, who are you exactly?" Phil asked after he had finished. Bless his soul for choosing to focus on his food. Noodle was currently being spoiled by the twins in the living room, leaving the perfect opportunity for Phil to start interrogating. "You seem vaguely familiar for some reason."

"My name is Ciel Phan—"

"Phanigan!" I interrupted. "He's Amanda's boyfriend's cousin from England. Same with the twins.

"Oh," he said. "Nice to meet you."

Ciel eyed me strangely but I merely smiled wide. They both shook hands. I had a feeling, by the look in Ciel's eye, that he was taking this meet and greet with my dad a lot more seriously than Phil was. Course, if Phil knew the truth, he'd kick Ciel out and forbid me from every seeing him.

"So you're the famous Phil I've heard so much about," Ciel continued, acting as though I wasn't hovering over them like a nervous nanny.

Phil beamed at this. "She mentions me often?"

I groaned as Amanda giggled.

Before this could get any more embarrassing, the pizzas finally arrived.

The ones who seemed to eat heartily was Phil, Amanda and I. The twins accepted a slice and ate only that, admitting that they had already had dinner. Ciel also took one look and claimed he wasn't hungry. I tsked. Rich people.

"So what have you been nourishing yourself for the last three weeks then?" I asked.

Ciel shrugged. "Whatever the twin's butler, Jeeves, cooks up. It's acceptable faire that my palate doesn't reject so I don't complain."

Jeeves? They have a butler named Jeeves? I coughed to cover up my giggle. The twins winked at me.

"So Ciel, how long are you going to be staying in Miami?" Phil asked after finishing a can of Dr. Pepper that he hidden from me. As peeved as I am at him for the treachery, it was a wise decision on his part. I would have drunken the can had I seen it in the fridge.

Ciel blinked. "I have business here that will last awhile."

"Oh? That sounds important, doing what? You look like you're about twelve—"

"Thirteen," Ciel corrected him, sounding as though the difference was very important.

"Thirteen, sorry. Shouldn't you be in middle school? The semester just started."

Ciel flushed, eyeing the twins. They simply smiled and looked on, not intending to speak up. Amanda watched all this with fascination much like the Brits were doing. I rolled my eyes. What strange kids.

"Ciel's home-schooled," I told him. "He was just telling me that Eloen and Elodie were accompanying him since they were writing a book."

"A book?" Phil looked interested. "Wow Hero. You've surrounded yourself with intellectual friends at last."

I blanched. "Dad!"

Amanda sniffed. "I do take some offense to that, Phil."

Phil winced. "Er, sorry. You know what I mean."

"Sadly, I do," Amanda checked her phone for the time and pouted. "It's midnight. Damn, where has the time gone?"

Phil checked the time and jumped up. "Shit, you're right. Oh, uh, sorry, kids. Listen um, wrap up your get together soon, Hero. It's already midnight and I gotta work tomorrow."

The panic began to set when I saw the twins begin to rise, about to head wherever. Ciel seemed to share the same feeling as me because he tugged at the sleeve of my shirt.

"Hey dad," I said, attempting to act natural and not like a head-less chicken running around in circles. "Would it be alright if Ciel slept over?"

Everyone paused. I could feel heat begin to gather around the tips of my ears. My question wasn't that strange, was it? We always have friends staying over, or at least my friends. Phil scratched his head before shrugging.

"Um, sure. If it's alright with Ciel's parents. Though I do apologize if I make noise in the morning," with that Phil retreated to his bedroom.

Oh, bless his soul for not being one of those strict parents who would have demanded an extensive background search to even hold my hand, let alone sleep over.

"Well that takes care of that," Ciel said. He turned to the twins. "You can head back to the hotel."

The twins tried to suppress their laughter behind their hands.

"Don't want to part with the girlfriend?" Eloen teased.

"You don't even have your change of clothes," Elodie added.

"Wouldn't be the first time something like this happened," I said, remembering when I first slept on Ciel's bed. I definitely did not have a change of clothes then but still made do.

Ciel agreed with this sentiment since he did not look bothered.

"Doesn't matter. I'll pick up my luggage in the morning tomorrow," he said.

"Luggage? How long do you think Phil is willing to let you sleep over?" Amanda asked, surprised.

She had a point. Though Phil liked to indulge me, he was being extra cautious these days and won't approve having someone else's kid sleep at our place for who knows how long.

"I've surmised Phil and can figure out a way based on his personality," Ciel stated with confidence. "Don't worry about me."

We all looked at him in alarm. For some reason, this didn't surprise me. I was, however, curious to know how he'd pull it off and for how long. Eloen whistled as Elodie shook her head. She reached into her purse and pulled out a small blue wallet made of supple Italian leather. She handed it to Ciel and patted his head.

"Well since you're insisting, here are a few cards to tide you over. I've written down the pin numbers for them. There's also five hundred dollars' cash in case of emergencies and our phone numbers are inscribed in your phone," she said. She poked his nose. "We also wrote it down on paper in your wallet in case you don't use the phone. But please, try to use it. Doesn't hurt to learn."

There were so many questions waiting to burst forth. Like, who gives a stranger several credit cards and five hundred dollars' cash? Why can't someone fling that stuff at me? And Ciel had a cellphone? They gave him cellphone?

"Where will you guys be staying at?" I asked.

"We're staying at the Four Seasons," answered Eloen, coming from behind to impulsively hug an annoyed Ciel. "We'll be around. Glad you found what you were looking. Stay out of trouble, Triple G-Pops!"

"You too, Triple G-Ma!" To my surprise, they both came up to me and crushed me in their hug. Like Ciel, I stiffened, unsure how to feel about this. At least they smelled nice. Once that was done, they both left. Amanda eyed the door before swooping on Ciel and snatching his wallet. I rushed over and inspected the contents.

"I thought they were kidding," Amanda gasped, looking at a Coutts World Silk Card like it was the holy grail. "The fucking British royal family uses this bank! OH MY GOD IS THIS THE BANK OF DUBAI FIRST ROYALE MASTER CARD? I'M SCREAMING!"

The card I held in my hand was trimmed in gold with a clear diamond set in the middle. I couldn't breathe. Amanda had to pat me roughly on the back.

"Is it too late to break up with my boyfriend and date Eloen? I could do it, you know," Amanda said in all seriousness.

"If you did I wouldn't blame you. Pretty sure Ricky would break up with you to date Elodie too."

Amanda looked intrigued. "There's an idea."

We handed the wallet full of exclusive cards and cash to an unimpressed Ciel who merely placed it on the kitchen counter as if it were a piece of candy he wasn't interested in. The fucking shame!

"Anyways, where do you sleep?" Ciel asked, looking at the three doors down the hall.

As it turns out, Amanda would be staying over as well. We settled that she would take my bed while Ciel and I would camp out in the living room, giving less for Phil to be suspicious about.

"Don't you kids do anything weird," Amanda warned as she fixed herself in the mirror. I ran back and forth past her to bring some blankets and comforters and pillows to Ciel who complained the sofa was uncomfortable. "I'm curious to see how long you can last Ciel."

Ciel looked at her in annoyance as he waited for her to exit the bathroom. She left the door wide open, completely comfortable letting anyone seeing anything.

"What do you mean?"

"It's not just about convincing Phil to stay. It's seeing how long you'll last in this rundown place," she said, brushing her teeth.

"Hey!" I complained from the kitchen now, trying to make Ciel's usual concoction before bed. Too bad I didn't have all the ingredients. I'm going to really have go shopping tomorrow.

"It's true though," she said.

I didn't argue there. Phil was already trying to stretch his modest salary in finding a new place for us.

Ciel looked affronted. "I can handle it."

Amanda smirked. "For how long? You didn't settle what you would do after you found Hero."

I paused. She had a point.

"What was the plan?" I asked.

Ciel looked away from us. "I have to properly gauge your situation before I can tell you."

Amanda and I exchanged glances but decided to let it go. We'd know soon enough.

In the end, Amanda and I had to settle in my room as Ciel laid on the couch. Phil came round to check up on us once before retiring for good. Once the lights were out, I stayed in my bed for maybe five minutes before sitting up.

"Going to leave me here in this bed all by myself?" Amanda asked.

Guilty, I looked at her. "Sorry."

"You kidding? I'm thrilled! You grip me too tightly during the night when you lose the pillow," Amanda admitted, snatching the covers. "Also, if my Black Butler fantasy character came to life and was sleeping over at my place, you betcha I would have left you to snuggle up with him."

I blushed. "I…we still have to talk."

Amanda rolled her eyes before smirking. "Of course. Though to be honest, I'm still in shock by the whole thing. Ciel, real? It's ludicrous!"

I blinked, thinking back to when the realization had hit me as well when I first saw him. I smiled sheepishly, fond of the memory.

"Yeah. It's odd isn't it? Me hiding in an old oven that would have led me to all this. It feels like a fanfiction to be honest."

Amanda cackled. "I do admit however, that my tastes run more towards the tall and handsome, not small and cherub."

"Ciel isn't that short!"

"I was talking about you. Honestly, I don't know what Ciel sees to have such an intense fixation on you."

My brows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

Amanda sat up, leaning against my chipped headboard.

"I was observing you two and honestly, knowing Ciel's character from the books and anime, he's…changed. It's weird. He should be so thoroughly annoyed by you and treat you like Lau or something, but instead, he's…enamored by you. Like, if he doesn't see your face in the next five minutes or something, he'll have a panic attack."

I blinked. That…did sound odd.

"Are you saying him liking me to such a degree is odd?"

"Odd for him, yes. Don't get me wrong, I'm thrilled you two are a thing, especially since his feelings appear sincere. I just wonder if there isn't something else at work."

I scratched my head. "I hope not. I don't want him to like me because he's being influenced by something."

Amanda shrugged. "Maybe he's not and I'm just being paranoid. But just, be careful. I don't want to see you get hurt."

I nodded, hugging her before getting up and leaving my room. Her words stayed in my head as I walked down the hall silently, careful not to make a sound.

I didn't think Ciel was acting strange. I mean, we've been through a lot together and…was he acting strange with his sudden affection towards me? I remember he had confessed to liking me after our confrontation with Madame Red and Grell during the Ripper arc. When I heard of his feelings I had been flattered, but I hadn't taken it seriously because I mean come on. Ciel? Interested in me? Like for cereal? Pfft, yeah right. Then his birthday came shortly after and that was when he had thrown his hat in for the whole "My Hand in Marriage" thing.

I had been shocked he had broken it off with Lizzy so sudden. They were a thing for a while and it seemed inevitable too. Why risk so much for a girl you had only known for a few weeks? It was insane! Ciel had to be joking. Only he wasn't. I blinked, frowning.

Amanda…was right. Even before the mentioned incidences, Ciel had shown signs. But that wasn't odd was it?

"Hero?" the familiar whisper had me snapping back to reality.

Ciel was sitting up on the couch, staring at me with wide eyes. He had taken off his contact earlier. One eye gleamed violet, an intricate glowing star symbol etched on the iris and pupil. He blinked, bringing a hand up to wave over my face.

"Are you sleep walking or something," he whispered again, sounding irritated.

I smiled, heart melting as any questionable thoughts of his affection towards me flew straight out the window.

"No. Did you want to sleep on the couch or on the makeshift bed I made on the floor?"

Ciel eyed the couch he was on. "As…fitting as your couch is, I'd rather sleep on the floor."

I rolled my eyes, a smile escaping. "Alright, then get comfy, mister."

As soon as Ciel left, Noodle, who had been lingering near us, suddenly jumped on the couch and made himself comfy. I chuckled at Ciel's face.

"Knew I made the right decision," he mumbled.

I pushed him down on the comforters and laid down next to him, still smiling. I grabbed his cool hand. He looked at me, eyes unreadable. His grip tightened. I didn't let go.

The night was quiet, all was well.

Despite sleeping on the floor, I've never felt so content and relaxed in the last six months that I have been home. Ciel's familiar body heat and scent nearly had me feeling drunk with happiness. I felt, for the first time in a long time, like I had come home.

It had taken me a bit to organize my feelings when I returned from the past. Outside, I looked fine, but inside, I was a mess, my emotions all over the place. I knew I couldn't let Phil or anyone know what I had gone through. They would have labeled me crazy. Amnesia had really been the best course for me. Everyone bought it readily enough and were eager to move on from my trauma. I had been too, if only to avoid people's questions about what had happened to me. I could never answer without bursting into tears.

Oh if only I had been given the mercy of actually forgetting. Then I wouldn't have been so depressed. But once I tasted the world I left behind, experienced the adventures, made the connections with the friends that I made, cried, laughed…and loved, I knew I was forever altered. I wasn't the same Hero as before. It had been eating away at me. The pain, the longing, the desperation, the depression.

Some days I felt like my old self, but anything that reminded me of the past would trigger me. I knew I made Phil and Amanda worry incessantly about me to the point where therapy had been recommended. I did after all decide to quit school, a decision that had nearly given Phil an apoplexy. To appease him, I had taken online courses that would get me my GED instead. Phil wasn't completely won over by my course of action, but he understood that I was changed and as long as I hadn't completely abandoned all my old interests, like dancing, then he would settle down.

I know it must have shocked Amanda when she found out that I had quit my detective extraordinaire business. But it was just too painful to continue. I would start feeling hallow, my chest heavy as though a huge weight had settled there as punishment anytime I was reminded of Sebastian or Ciel.

As I said, it had taken me a bit to sort out my feelings in regards those two. After examining our encounters and conversations, I found myself missing Ciel a whole lot more. He was constantly in my mind like a catchy song. I would have some ready quip or funny exclamation ready to let loose when I suddenly remembered he wasn't around anymore. I didn't think his missing presence would hurt so much to the point all I wanted to do was curl up on my bed and lay there for hours. Anytime I would envision his face suddenly made me feel warm inside.

I read a lot about the subject of love in magazines and online articles. I even asked my friends and random acquaintances about the subject, wanting their experienced opinions to balance me. I had concluded that what I felt for Ciel was indeed strong and tangible. It had been odd, discovering this emotion. It was precious to me, but at the same time, heart-breaking. To realize my feelings too late. The irony was not lost on me.

What made it worse was that Ciel would eventually move on and he'd never know that he won in the end. That I fell for him, an adorable pipsqueak who was struggling to live through the late 1900s in Victorian England with supernatural phenomenon's and monsters surrounding him at every corner. He would get his revenge and Sebastian would eventually devour his soul, making him disappear forever. The realization hurt just as bad. Knowing he'd cease to exist.

I turned my head and stared Ciel. His eyes were closed, his breathing slow and calm. His skin was pale in the darkness, smooth, almost creamy. Lashes long as his fringes lightly touched it. I let my fingers graze his cheek, feeling the warmth. I smiled.

He loved me.

Ciel loved me.

It was one thing coming to term to with my feelings. But it was another imaging that Ciel loved me enough to come after me, to my world. Granted he was living better than me, but still, he was now in my shoes. How the roles have reversed.

Ciel shifted slightly, his hand tugging at mine. The grip was still firm. I glanced at our hands. His family ring was still present on his thumb. What a destiny this boy had. To go through what he did, then Sebastian, me, and now this. What would happen to us now? What would we do? I don't know if returning to the past is even a thing. I haven't encountered anything remotely Black Butler or supernatural. I wondered what Ciel had planned.

Regardless, I refused to let him go. Just as he scarified his future and goals for me, I would do the same. Just for him. Only for him. I leaned over and pecked his cheek. Or at least that was the plan until Ciel turned his head. Our lips touched—boy did he bring our first kiss to mind.

I blinked in surprise, feeling my ears grow hot. Ciel was awake apparently. He stared at me with mischievous eyes, his contract glowing in the dark.

"I remembered that I forgot to ask for my good-night kiss," he admitted, smirking.

I blushed before laughing quietly. "Ciel you tease!"

"I'm glad I found you at last," he said in seriousness.

I stopped laughing and gazed him. He wasn't kidding. I smiled, snuggling close to him.

"I'm glad you did too," I said, sighing happily. "I was afraid I'd never see you again."

"Me too," he admitted quietly, whispering in the still darkness. Noodle lay asleep, undisturbed by our late-night conversation. The tic-tock of the plastic watermelon clock on the white-washed wall of the kitchen sounded loud to my ears. For some reason, tonight felt magical. Could it be Ciel's presence? His confession? Mine? Who knows. Days used to seem like a chore, but suddenly, with him at my side, I knew I could continue conquering each day as though it were waiting just for me to explore.

"Hey Ciel, do you promise that we'll be together," I asked, "that you'll be my partner-in-crime for all things?"

"As long we don't do anything stupid," he answered honestly.

I made a face at him. He smirked in response.

"Of course, Hero. Forever."


	3. Daily Life in the Fast Lane

**JO here..**

 _Merry Christmas and a Happy Holidays everyone!_

 _I'm sorry this took the better part of a year to dish out. I'll try to do better. Things begin to pick up plot wise next chapter and that's when the ball really gets rolling. Thank you all for still having an interest in this story. It's truly an honor writing for you all._

 _I should probably also mention I'm making an author website using a pen name. I'll be making blog posts about books, writing, reviews and other bookish things. I'm also making a website for my art where my blog there will consist mostly of fandom things. If you're interested in following my chaotic but hopefully interesting thoughts, I'll let you know when I have my sites officially published._

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuj**

* * *

3\. Daily Life in the Fast Lane

When I finally woke up, the first thing I noticed was that the apartment smelled good. As in breakfast good. I blinked. My stomach growled.

That can't be right. The apartment can't possibly smell so mouth-watering. For one thing, I wasn't cooking and Phil can't cook. Amanda refuses to cook unless there's proper ingredients she can use and obviously, there are none because Phil and I are heathens that live off air and fast food when we become too lazy or busy to do grocery shopping. What could possibly be cooking in my sparse sad excuse for a kitchen?

I yawned and stretched, struggling to move my limbs so I could sit up. Ugh. My head was throbbing. I noticed the space beside me on the make-shift bed I'd built on the floor was empty and cool to the touch. It took me a second to realize Ciel was gone. I panicked, a hallow feeling punching my chest. Was it all dream? Was meeting Ciel a figment of my over-used imagination? Hugging him, confessing to him, kissing him… was it never real?

I jerked upwards, a scream about to rip through my throat when I saw people in the kitchen. Two similar faces turned to look at me from their perch on the counter stools. They smiled, showing peace signs simultaneously like mirrors.

"Hey yo, Triple-G Ma!" Greeted a handsome youthful face that I suddenly remembered was named Eloen. "How was your night?"

I blinked several times, my mind blank. Eh?

"Oh my, your hair looks frightful!" Elodie criticized with a smile. "Would you like me to set an appointment with a stylist in Miami to have it fixed?"

"What? No—"

"Well I suppose we could have Jeeves do it. He is pretty handy with a comb and blow dryer. Say hi to Triple-G Ma, Jeeves!"

A tall thin man with a bald head and full grown trimmed beard turned to look at me from his post in front of the stove. He held up a spatula and lowered his torso for a mini-bow.

"Good morning, young miss," he said before turning back to flipping what looked like pancakes. Pancakes. Oh my god, pancakes! That sounded amazing. But what was he making the pancakes out of? Thin air?

"Um, wh—"

"Here eat this!" Elodie exclaimed as she skipped over to me and lowered herself, brandishing a tray of pancakes with fruits and whipped cream, bacon, scrambled eggs, and OJ. My eyes glazed over, entranced. I obediently took the proffered offerings and began to dig in, almost drooling at the greasy salty flavor of the crisp bacon. I moaned my appreciation.

"We had Jeeves make an American breakfast," Eloen explained, leaning over the couch. "We didn't think you'd like English food."

"Fwood is fwoood," I mumbled, making quick work of the eggs.

Oh Father in Heaven, this was GOOD.

Elodie giggled. "That's what daddy says too!"

It took me seven minutes to inhale my breakfast. After which, my brain felt wide awake to face the challenges of the day like—

"Where's Ciel? I asked, realizing he was nowhere in sight. The anxiety returned with tentative baby steps until I heard his voice.

"Here," Ciel answered, exiting from the bathroom in the hall, steam following after him. He was currently drying himself off with a dark towel over his head. "I find the shower is one invention that I like about the modern era."

"Oh Ciel!" I cried, crushing him in a tight hug.

He appeared to be momentarily surprised by the strength of my hug but returned it, nevertheless. He smelled so good I could just figuratively eat him up! I pulled back and smiled brightly. Ciel smirked.

"Were you missing me? Afraid I'd left?"

I flushed. "Don't play with my emotions! You know very well I am _that_ pathetic."

"At least she's honest," Eloen admitted to his sister who nodded in response.

I looked at the two and arched a brow. "Who let you guys in here anyway?"

Elodie grinned. "Your dad did! He left around seven after Jeeves made him breakfast and coffee."

They bribed him! And how typical that he fell for it. Then again, Phil was just like me, unable to turn down a free harmless meal especially if it came knocking at his door. I laughed, shaking my head briefly before remembering that Ciel and I had been sleeping in the living room like cuddly bunnies.

"Oh my gosh, did he see Ciel and I in the living room?" I gasped, horrified.

"I woke up early," Ciel admitted, taking my hand and leading me to a bar stool. "Your floor and my usual country schedule make it impossible for me to oversleep. When he came out I was on the couch."

"What did he say?"

"Nothing. Before he could, these idiots came knocking."

Elodie and Eloen saluted us. I sighed in relief.

"Where's Amanda?"

"She told us to tell you to check your phone," Elodie informed me, swiping a strawberry from Jeeves fruit bowl.

I scratched my head, confused. I hopped off the stool and made my way towards my room. Amanda had neatly made my bed, sweet girl. I searched my bag for my phone, wondering if I left it there. I didn't hear Ciel enter until he seated himself on my creaky bed.

"My closet is bigger than your room," he said.

I jumped, startled by his sudden presence. I glanced at him, arching a brow in response.

"Not all of us can be as rich as the Queen," I quipped, happy to find my phone. "Now let's see what Amanda left behind."

The text she left read:

 _ **Bestie #1 Manda:**_ _I had to get to school, but know I still want to hear EVERYTHING when I get back, okay missy? And if you're unsure what you should be doing with your boyfriend, text me. I want to know how you're progressing._

Whelp. There goes Amanda, her maternal gossipy nature coming out to feed her curiosity. Amanda could almost be my secret mother with her enthusiasm, so eager to know how I'm getting along with my first boyfriend as if it were my first baby step. I laughed, tucking my phone back into my bag. Oh wait. Should have checked the time.

"What time is it?" I asked, turning around to face Ciel.

He shrugged. "I can't read the time here. It's odd."

"You just refuse to!" Elodie complained, coming to stand at the threshold of my room. "I've offered to teach you!"

"It's 8:25," Eloen added, head peeking around. "I've asked Jeeves to put away the leftover breakfast supplies. That way you'll have at least something to eat later."

"Oh yeah, that was awful nice of you guys to do," I said. "Tell Jeeves he's a beautiful man and an amazing cook."

The twins grinned.

"Dually noted, young miss," was the voice that answered back from the kitchen.

Geez, were the walls of my apartment that thin? Suddenly, it dawned on me.

"Wait. Did you say 8:25?"

Eloen looked at his watch. "8:26 now."

"IM GOING TO BE LATE!" I cried hysterically, running around my room like a madwoman as I grabbed clothes and stuffed them into my green bag.

"Late for what?" Ciel asked.

"Doña Carmen's!" I shouted from the bathroom, closing the door and turning on the faucet.

"Who's that?" Ciel asked through the door.

"My dance teacher," I mumbled through my toothbrush.

"Hero apparently takes dance lessons four days a week at 9," Elodie told Ciel. I wondered how she knew that, but didn't give it much thought as I continued getting ready.

"Ugh. So you weren't kidding about the dancing," Ciel mumbled.

When I finished I opened the door widely and rushed to my room, putting on a shirt, shorts and sneakers. I made sure my tap dancing shoes, towels and bottled water were in my gym bag.

"You should invest in dancing," I told him.

Ciel looked like he'd rather do anything but.

I smiled, swinging my bag over my shoulder. "You never know, you might like it."

"I highly doubt it," he said, following me to the door. "Can I come?"

I paused, having not thought that far. I looked at him for a second before nodding, smiling again. I grabbed his hand.

"Yeah, but I warn you, my dancing class is an hour long. You can sit down and observe." I looked up at the twins and Jeeves. "What'll you guys be doing? Did you want to stay here?"

"As enticing as that is, it's no fun if you guys aren't here," Eloen supplied. "So D, Jeeves and I will be running errands, finding inspiration, etc. Call us when you get home though!"

I stopped in my tracks when I noticed Noodle's doggy presence blocking the front door. He eagerly looked at me, sensing my vibrant energy. Ah shit! I hadn't taken the poor thing out yet! I rushed to grab his leash and a spare water bowl, stuffing the latter in my gym bag. Looks like three is going to be company this morning. It was a good thing Doña Carmen didn't mind pets so long as they behaved themselves and seeing as Noodle was a veteran class observer, I was in the clear.

"Well, it'll be us three," I told Ciel.

"Eh? You're walking it now? You'll be late!"

"You underestimate me!" I smiled. "We'll be using my bike."

The twins and Ciel blinked owlishly.

"What?"

Outside the apartment, I clipped Noodle's leash to my bike. He's done this plenty of times before so my canine friend was pumped for the exercise to come. Ciel stared at me seated on my bike with doubt.

"What is that contraption? And where am I supposed to fit? There's only one seat."

"Have you so little faith, little boy blue? All you have to do is stand on the metal pegs on the back tire and hold onto my shoulders. I'll do all the pedaling."

"This is ridiculous," Ciel complained but coming closer all the same.

Elodie and Eloen, along with Jeeves, stood staring at me with tilted heads.

"You know," Elodie began, "we could have dropped you off at your dance rehearsal in our rented car."

Ciel looked eased. "That sounds like a better plan."

I giggled, rolling my eyes. "Maybe, but you kids have plans of your own. And besides, it'll be fun, Ciel! I can finally show you my mad cycling skills!"

The twins and Ciel shared a look but the boy sighed and took one for the team. He stepped on the metal bars and grabed my shoulders for a steady hold. I looked back.

"Ready?"

"I suppose."

"Great!"

I gripped the handlebars, tugged Noodle's leash to grab his attention, stepped on the pedals and off we went. Ciel tightened his grip on me as I traversed through the early morning traffic in Miami. The sun was bright and hot as it shined through the mirage inducing gas clogging the cramped streets. Noodle happily kept up with my pace, barking here and there with his tongue lolling out.

"Have you seen much of Miami?" I asked Ciel, speaking loud to make sure he heard me.

"A bit, but most of it seemed to be tourist traps the twins insisted I see."

"They're quite the characters," I admitted. "They remind me of someone. I can't put my finger on it though. Ah well. Good thing they found you. I'm grateful for their help."

"As am I, but sometimes I think it would have been easier if I drowned."

"Don't say such things! We're together now and the whole world is our oyster!" I exclaimed, grinning like an idiot. From behind Ciel looked pained.

"I forgot how cheery you could be. Aren't you concerned about going back to the era we left behind?"

We paused at a red light. Ciel took this time to hop off and shake his legs. I shook my head. Wimp.

"Of course, I'm concerned, but as long as you're here with me, I feel like I can conquer the world," I admitted, feeling a little shy all of a sudden. Ciel looked at me in surprise before looking away, his cheeks red as an apple. It didn't help that the people around us heard my last sentence and looked at us as if we were toddlers holding hands. The light turned green. Ciel got back on.

Doña Carmen's dance studio was located in Downtown, twenty minutes by bike from Phil's apartment in Overtown. Throughout our ride, Ciel and I spoke to each other as if the last six months and three weeks hadn't happened. As if the zombie titanic arc had never been. It was strange having this freedom without the usual constraints that Sebastian's presence caused or even, the Victorian morale suppressing Ciel's inhibition.

"So how you likin' the modern century?" I asked.

"I hate it," he admitted.

"What? How? Why?"

"It's loud and rude."

"But convenient! I mean, isn't electric lighting amazing?"

"I suppose, but I like the quietness of my era. Everything was just getting started and I had a firm grasp of what was going on."

I scoffed. "In other words, you liked the power you held."

Ciel smirked. "Of course. Who would want to give that up?"

I laughed. "You're so unapologetically you. I love it."

Before we knew it, I had made it to our destination.

"Here we are!"

Ciel looked around skeptically. I didn't blame him. Doña Carmen's studio had been vandalized in the past. After a while the woman gave up and made everything apart of the outer décor. Au Natural, she calls it. Let it inspire and move your body to the urban rhythm the city screams to you, she had claimed as a car paused and catcalled us at the time. While she had a point, it still wouldn't have hurt to tear down the advertisement to Kitty Violet's Sex Den. At least that had been covered by a spray-painted emoji with a silver grill two months ago. Clearly, the dance studio wasn't located in the richer whiter areas of Miami.

Inside was a different story though. While the outside had been neglected, Doña Carmen had spared no expenses for the interior; polished wooden floors, mirror walls enlarging the space until it looked twice its size, air-condition on the best setting, a separate locker room for regulars like myself, a guest area where non-dancers waited, and a pretty decent bathroom with quality toilet paper and a bowl of jasmine potpourri. We even had a water cooler!

"It's different inside," Ciel noted. "So, this is where you come to dance?"

"Practice dancing yeah. I've been coming here since I was thirteen," I admitted, setting up Noodle's area in the waiting room. His bowl was filled with water and he lapped it up like a marathon runner. Poor guy. When I had him situated, I took Ciel over to the Wall of Fame where pictures of Doña Carmen's previous classes and dance teams hung proudly. You could see my fish-eyed self in the junior division from four years ago. I winced, disliking how wide my chubby face suddenly looked.

"See here I am," I pointed out, almost reluctant now that I was feeling a bit self-conscious.

Ciel appeared surprised. "I didn't know you had long hair!"

"Of course. I do now, sort of. It's up to my bust, see?"

Ciel blushed. "I know but it's not as long as in there. You look like a wild woman with it reaching your thighs. What happened?"

"Hey! I was lazy then, I didn't feel like cutting it. The only reason you saw short hair when I met you was because gum had gotten stuck in my hair when it fell out of my mouth a week before I was supposed to travel. I sheared it off the next day. I admit the absence of my length had me feeling weird."

He kept looking at the picture. "You looked different then."

"I was thirteen. Just like you are," I pointed out dryly.

"You were fatter."

I blinked, offended. "What are you, my mother? Why are you so critical?"

"And your eyes look serious," Ciel continued seriously.

I paused. What?

I looked at Ciel's gaze as he stared the grainy image of thirteen-year-old me. I did look less animated before I turned fourteen, but that was because I was still acclimating to living in the US. It wasn't easy being the new girl who couldn't speak English properly. Not to mention with my freaky strength I was forced to hide, I was the prime weird, new girl that kids whispered about to each other behind their hands and notebooks. In fact, when I had decided on dancing with Doña Carmen, Phil had been thrilled that I was doing something extra with my time other than violent sports. He had been very worried I wasn't fitting in socially.

Had Ciel caught the difference from just a glance?

"I was a bit different then," I said, "but I've changed. Everyone does eventually. Even you will. And who knows? Maybe you'll be less grumpy in the future."

Ciel scoffed. Yeah, I doubted that too but it was nice to dream.

"Hero? There you are missy!"

Ciel and I turned around to find Doña Carmen approaching us. She looked surprised when she spotted both Ciel and Noodle.

"Sorry about the guests," I said. "Short notice."

"Clearly. I know Noodle but who's the gentleman?"

"Ciel Phantomhive," Ciel introduced before I could but in.

Doña Carmen's eyes widened. She turned to me with a glare. I smiled wide.

"He's kidding. It's actually Phanigan. He's a fan of Black Butler."

"Black Butler?" Ciel echoed in confusion.

Doña Carmen rolled her eyes. "Well enough about that, you're late missy. Did you text your father that you made it here safely?"

Shit! I fumbled for my phone and followed Doña Carmen to the far side of the room where everyone else stood warming up and chatting. They hardly paid Ciel any notice. He stood standing awkwardly for one second before retreating to sit where Noodle laid comfortably, basking in the cool air after a nice run.

Dona Carmen clapped her hands to get everyone's attention.

"Alright, everyone! Time to begin. Wait, Hero did you put on your tap dancing shoes?"

"Shit!"

Ciel couldn't help but quietly chuckle.

* * *

Ciel found that he both loved and hated when Hero danced.

He loved it because when she danced, she looked graceful and animated, her face brightening up almost as much as when she stared at him—yeah, he was aware how she stared at him when she thought he wasn't looking. And while he was only thirteen, he still felt certain feelings when she was around. He wasn't entirely immune after all. Seeing her move was mesmerizing. It sent his heart racing and his blood boiling.

But as much as he loved it when she danced, he also hated it. Why? Because when Hero needed a partner, she was always paired up with some tall older youth—what was his name? Hedger?—who was more physically developed then Ciel and he would always stand too close to her. Ciel's jealousy would rage into overtime and thus fueled his hatred for partner-necessary dances that Hero always seemed to partake in.

The tap dancing had been fascinating to watch, not that Ciel would ever do it. He was not much of dancer and there were reasons to that—namely his two left feet and lack of rhythm. Hero had a talent for moving her body and she moved it well with such assuredness and confidence that he couldn't help but admire it. Then for the last fifteen minutes Doña Carmen decided to "indulge" the class and allow them to dance the tango. The tango! It was the most obscene dance Ciel had ever seen! How did Hero even know the steps? It had disgusted him when she danced it with Edward and it made him angry when she danced it with Heather.

"You're making that face," Hero pointed out as she approached him after class.

"What do you mean? My face is perfectly normal," Ciel mumbled, arms crossed.

Hero smiled and poked his cheek. "You're making that jelly face."

"I am not."

"Uh-huh."

In that moment, Harold came up to Hero and started chatting about their routine for next week. Ciel couldn't help it if his face glared at the intruder. Tall, muscular, facial hair—imagine that! The boy's looks were as obscene looking as the tango. Both should be banned from the public eye.

The boy whose name Ciel kept guessing at eyed him then, finally noticing his presence

"Oh hey there," he greeted. "Who's the kid, Hero?"

Hero looked ready to laugh but suppressed it rather well as she cleared her throat.

"Um, Hector, this is Ciel. He's—"

"Hero's boyfriend," Ciel blurted.

He was alarmed he'd said it aloud but at the same time, Ciel was proud of himself. This was asserting one's dominance and confidence to others, especially when he felt little in the modern era, Hero's home world. If Ciel had to be honest with himself, he was still unsure what the term boyfriend meant, but it seemed to carry the same weight as husband and if it kept anyone from stealing her than Ciel was willing to utilize the term liberally. She did choose him, after all.

Hero's face turned red, which was really rare as her dark skin made it hard for her to blush. Hector, apparently that was his unimpressive name, blinked in surprise, his smile still polite but frozen.

"Oh?" he said at last, looking to Hero.

"I-It's true," Hero confessed, moves jerky. She wouldn't look anyone in the eye. "Just happened. Still new to it."

"Oh. Well, um, nice to meet you, Ciel. See you next week Hero," Hector said before retreating hastily. Ciel glared at his back.

"Good riddance," Ciel muttered. Hero whirled on him.

"Ciel! Dude! You could have warned me!"

"About what?"

"About springing the boyfriend line! I wasn't mentally prepared to tell everyone I have a boyfriend yet!"

"You have a boyfriend, Hero? Well it's about time," Doña Carmen commented from behind.

Hero quickly turned and turned beet. _She must really be caught off guard_ , Ciel thought with amusement. He had better get his fill now before she somehow turned the table on him like usual.

"D- Doña Carmen! Um, y-yeah!"

"Who's the strapping lad? It's not Hector, is it? I don't want you kids breaking up before the finals like _some_ who I won't mention," Doña Carmen tutted, eyeing the students packing up.

"H-He, I mean, my boyfriend isn't Hector. It's actually—"

"Me," Ciel smugly announced.

Hero glared at him. Doña Carmen calmly blinked, smile also polite, but frozen.

"Oh?"

Ciel was starting to see a pattern here.

"Well, Hero, he's quite the young lad. How old is he?"

"Not twelve if that's what your—"

"Thirteen," Ciel interrupted.

"Ciel!"

Doña Carmen blinked again. "Wow, that young love, huh? What did Phil say when he found out?"

Hero nearly swooned. Ciel chuckled, very much amused by the situation.

"He was very surprised but supports us all the same," Ciel answered with a polite beatific smile of his own. It caught Doña Carmen off guard.

"How interesting. Despite how young you are, you seem like you have a good head on your shoulders," Doña Carmen commented. "I suppose it's better than you sticking your head in those Black Butler books."

"Okay, yes, thank you!" Hero exclaimed loudly, grabbing hold of all her supplies and stuffing them into her bag. She was like a skittish cat ready to jump ship. "Great day today. Will see you next week after I get back from Mexico, Doña Carmen."

Doña Carmen smirked. "Of course, Hero. Have a good day. And be sure to text your father."

"Shit!"

Outside on the ride home, Ciel couldn't stop smiling.

"How ironic that on the day of our reveal you would be most thrilled about it," Hero admitted as she pedaled through the crowded streets. Noodle barked, happily following along after having emptied his bowels earlier after class. Ciel looked down and smirked.

"What's the matter? Why the long face?"

"Listen, this is the first time I've let people know I have a boyfriend, okay? Love was never my thing. It's weird. Not to mention the age difference. Did you see Hector? Looked at me like I was a cradle robber."

Ciel frowned then. "Forget him. He's unimportant and it's only a four-year difference. It's hardly the end of the world."

"It wouldn't be if you didn't look so cherub," Hero mumbled.

"My, my I didn't know Hero could actually get embarrassed," Ciel teased.

"You're having too much fun with this, aren't you?"

"Of course. I have to get my amusements where I can."

"You little—"

"Enough about that though, I have a question."

Hero blew her curl from her forehead. "Shoot."

"What's Black Butler?"

Ciel was glad he already had a death grip on her shoulders or else he would have flown over her head when she hit the brakes hard. Even Noodle gasped when his collar tightened from his leash being pulled back suddenly. Hero's grip on her handle bars tightened.

"Hero?"

"N-Nothing."

" _Then why the bloody hell did you stop suddenly?_ " Ciel snapped.

"Sorry, sorry! It's just, I, well, you see, about the, it's not, I—"

"Out with it, woman! What are you hiding?"

"I-I-I!"

Ciel sighed. He hopped off the bike and came around to face her. She was nervous he could tell. Her fingers were twitchy and again she refused to meet his eyes.

"Tell me or I kiss you here in public," he threatened.

Hero looked as if that was a fate worse than death. Instead of being offended, Ciel smiled, finding the whole situation comical. He really was having too much fun with her.

"You really want me to kiss you then? Well, I can indulge you," he said nonchalantly, looking at his trimmed nails. "But I do so wonder what these strangers will think of a seventeen-year-old coming onto a thirteen-year-old. A bit desperate of you, wouldn't you say?"

"You child!" Hero gasped, surprised by his deviousness. "And it's only a four-year difference!"

Ciel smirked. "Exactly, so stop thinking us being together in public is weird."

She blinked, realization dawning on her. "Y-You played me!"

"Of course. How else will I get my girlfriend to act normal whenever we're seen by others? And now even she knows that our relationship is not unusual."

Hero blinked again before smiling warily at him.

"Oh Ciel, while I was never embarrassed by you, I do appreciate your trick. I'm still trying to get used to us being _together_ in _that_ sense."

Ciel rolled his eyes. "As if that added anything. Other than kisses, we're still much the same."

Hero smiled. "Yeah, but at least, we're together. Think of it like when you were engaged to Lizzy."

Ciel winced. Hero giggled. As the two and Noodle later continued their way home, Ciel spoke up once more.

"On a serious note, what is Black Butler?"

* * *

"What are we doing at your friend Amanda's house?" Ciel asked.

I knocked on the door several times and waited for Amanda's mother to answer. We were located in the nicer neighborhoods of Miami where you didn't have to carry your cell-phone on your person at all times in case of an emergency. Amanda's home from the outside was painted white and had a colonial vibe to it that Amanda's mother was a big fan of. The contrast to our homes was insane, but it made me happy to know that despite social and financial difference, we were still the best of friends despite everything.

I looked at the confused boy and swallowed, contemplating how best to break the news of my agenda here to him. I had a feeling it wouldn't be pretty.

"Well, you see," I began, suddenly wishing Noodle was around to distract me. Sadly we had gone to my apartment first to drop him off as Amanda's mother wasn't keen on dogs that weren't Yorkshire terriers—that and her floor always looked polished and I was afraid Noodle's unfiled claws would scratch the surface. "There's something I gotta show you and I feel this is the best place to do it."

He arched a brow. "Really?"

Just then the front door opened and a slim figured woman appeared. Blonde hair trailing her shoulders with Jimmy Choo flats and perfectly manicured nails, Mrs. Carol Hardie didn't look a day over thirty-five—and it was rumored she was about to turn fifty-three. Whether it was the cold creams she was investing in or the latest vegan diet, I hadn't a clue.

"Hero?" she said, surprised to me on her doorstep.

I smiled. "Afternoon Mrs. Hardie, don't you look lovely as usual. Mind if me and my friend wait for Amanda in her room? She should be leaving school in an hour I think. I texted her on our way over to expect us."

Carol smiled and gestured for us to step inside. "Of course! It's nice to see you again Hero. It's been far too long. Who's your friend?"

"Ciel Phanigan. Visiting from London with his cousins."

Small talk was easy with Mrs. Hardie as she delighted in gossip and company that would listen to her gossip. She could easily eat up two hours and make it seem like thirty minutes. The best part, she didn't input from anyone so assured she was by the sound of her voice being the center of attention, which worked just for those who were stuck and didn't want to contribute to the inane conversation. I was fully prepared to bear the burden as I was sure Ciel would go insane twenty-minutes in. Luckily for Ciel and I, Carol had an expensive hair appointment she couldn't cancel.

"I've left my roots grow the last two weeks and I can't stand it a second longer! Amanda's school graduation is coming up and you know I need to look my best so I don't embarrass her." More like she wanted everyone to mistake her for Amanda's sister. "I'm sadden you won't be joining her. You two would have looked so cute in your gowns."

My smile froze. Ugh, don't remind me. My quitting school had been the hardest on Phil since he felt it was his fault I was taking this unconventional path. It's why I was trying very hard to be the good girl to make up for his feeling of inferiority as a father.

"I plan on taking my GED to make up for it. Besides I'll be there for her graduation," I said, feeling a bit uncomfortable with the scrutiny on my life choices. Time to drop the subject with the only excuse I need nowadays. "I admit I was a little upset about dropping out. I was really looking forward to walking across the stage with her, but as you know, it's been hard since…"

I trailed off, looking down with a despondent look Carol caught immediately. Ciel eyed me with an arched brow.

"Oh sweetie, of course!" Carol rushed to reassure. "No one blames you for what happened! The whole thing is just awful! You know what, don't think about it. We don't even need to mention it! In fact, what matters is that you're here and safe."

Ciel continued to stare at me but this time with suspicion. I refused to meet his gaze.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone for now. I gotta run. Help yourself to the casserole in the fridge. Lola is coming over tonight so she'll make dinner. You can tell me about your Ciel friend next time!"

Before we knew it, Carol was giving us air kisses before shutting the door behind her. Silence rang. Ciel turned, eyes demanding an explanation.

"I wanted her to stop talking about my dropping out of school," I said.

"Dropping out of school?"

"Yeah. I was in high school, starting my senior year. The last school year before I enter college, or postsecondary education."

Ciel still looked confused.

"Don't you have schools in Victorian England?"

"Well, yes, but they're for boys of the upper-class and those with money. My predecessor went to Weston College. I would have gone there as well." He didn't elaborate. He didn't need to. "There are finishing schools for ladies, but something tells me that's not the same as yours."

Hell nah. But Weston College, huh? Sounds fancy.

"Wouldn't it be funny if we went to school together?" I said aloud, smiling at the thought. "I'd bet I'd like cute in the uniform."

Ciel scrunched his face. "What part of boys only didn't you hear?"

"So? I'd be a cute boy," I said, pointing to my winsome smile. "I pulled it off before."

Ciel glared, cheeks turning red. "We are to never speak of that night!"

I giggled. Oh Ciel.

"So why'd you drop out from your school?" he asked, focused on the primary reason for his original inquiry.

I grimaced. Kid was relentless. I pushed back the hair on my head in agitation.

"Well, I wasn't exactly feeling okay when I came back. I was really depressed and emotional. I couldn't function right. I mean I was happy to see my family and friends again, but…well, my stay with you changed me. I wasn't expecting it."

Ciel gazed at me, stepping closer.

"You missed me?"

I blushed, looking away. "Yes. You, Victorian England, Sebastian, Madam Red…you all became my new home. I accepted you as my new home. I'd finally come to terms with staying with you forever."

Now it was Ciel's turn to blush to the roots of his hair. He didn't know what to say for a minute. I took his hand and smiled at him. I could practically feel the heat radiating off his cheeks. I touched our foreheads.

"Got nothing to say?" I teased. "Isn't that what you wanted all this time?"

Ciel's eyes looked at the polished floor. "I didn't think it'd happen. I hoped but…compared to Sebastian…"

I smiled warmly. "While he may be tempting and a fine piece of ass, he's not for me. You are."

"So you'll stay with me?"

"Forever."

I hadn't realized our faces were so close we could practically feel the heat of our mouths touching each other lips. My eyes became hooded as I stared at his lips. They looked awfully tempting. Heat coursed through me, my heart pounding rapidly as the skin of our mouths touched tentatively. I closed my eyes and angled my head. Ciel did the same and suddenly we were kissing.

Not even five seconds in a loud ring from my phone shattered the moment. I flushed and backed away. Ciel was breathing quickly as he stared at me with wide eyes. Goodness could he look any more tempting?

"What was that?" he asked.

I fumbled for my phone and saw that Amanda texted me. I cursed. Way to kill the mood Manda! I read the message with a brief scowl before it melted.

"What?"

"She's on her way home right now. Apparently, she skipped her last class to participate in what she calls, 'Culture Shock', which when you think about it isn't really because you already know everything, or, er, almost everything."

Ciel chose to say nothing and instead looked at the polished clean white lines and minimalist design of Amanda's home, as if realizing where he was in all of a sudden.

"I hate it," he said.

I rolled my eyes. "Not everyone's home is going to be decked out in vintage Victorian décor. Besides, Amanda's home is the equivalent of yours in these here modern times. Well, almost."

I had Ciel follow me upstairs to Amanda's bedroom. It was the second largest room in the house and it needed to be, considering her closet took a good chunk of the space. Unlike my threadbare walls and faded bed sheets with the air smelling faintly of laundry detergent and chips, Amanda's room was what Phil hoped my room would aspire to be one day.

Clean to within an inch of its life and organized with not a make-up brush out of place, the room colored in white and lavender was a den of femininity at its finest. I took off my shoes before entering and had Ciel do the same. No sense tempting fate by staining her ultra-white shag carpet. The entire place smelled of Guerlain face powder and Channel No. 2 perfume.

Ciel took one cursory glance around the room before giving me a disapproving frown.

"What?

"The difference between the two of you is startling."

"We can't all have butlers to clean our room. Granted, Amanda is a neat freak, but the principle still stands."

Ciel scoffed. "How are you two best friends again?"

I huffed indignantly and marched over to her window. "How dare you! I'll have you, I saved her from falling down the monkey bars in middle school. You'd think after a life-saving experience like that we would bond, but nope. Not Amanda. She only started talking to me after I tripped this mean girl in school that had been bullying her."

I pulled back the curtain and let the afternoon light shine through the room.

"After that we started talking and found out we had the fundamentals in common."

Ciel cocked his head. "Fundamentals?"

"We're both weird in our own unique way. Plus, she found me a riot and likes that I make her laugh, which is often."

"Hmm," Ciel sat down on a swivel chair by her desktop. He paused his perusal when he saw several pictures of Amanda and I grinning like fools along her Memory Wall, as she likes to call it. He stood up and eyed the colorful framed photos.

Some were school pictures taken by the school photographer but most were of Amanda's doing. I featured in half of her public collection. I had always told Amanda to choose more flattering photos of me, but she insisted these were "natural". Summer camps, birthdays, Christmases and hang out mementos; each photo of us, whether the two of us or in a group shot, really showcased the friendship that grown since I first came to this country.

When Phil first adopted me, and brought me to his home in Miami, I had been skeptical of ever finding a friend as no one had liked me back at Casa de Maria. My accent had been as obvious and awkward as an elephant in a tea shop and I hadn't seen myself making friends with anyone, never mind that I had unnatural super-strength that I only just managed to get under control. When Amanda had finally extended her strawberry milk-carton of friendship one hot afternoon during lunch in the middle of seventh grade, something cold and impenetrable had eased within twelve-year-old Hero. A melting of the polar ice caps in her heart that would give way to the loud but passionate individual that I currently was.

Thinking back now, I didn't realize Amanda's friendship had such an impact on me. I looked down and smiled. I was a truly lucky friend.

"You look so serious," Ciel said suddenly. "You almost look a completely different person. Why do you look so serious in all of your early photos?"

I looked up, startled by his voice and question.

Ciel looked at me and pointed to a picture taken of Amanda and I the week we started our friendship. I grimaced at the thuggish expression on my face. Nope, I definitely had not been a cheery person back then.

"I had…issues back then," I commented vaguely.

"Issues?"

"Girl stuff," I said, taking his hand and leading him away from Amanda's Memory Wall. "Don't worry about it.

Ciel frowned, but I could almost see him file away my words for interrogation at a later date. I mentally groaned.

"Anyways, don't you have any old friends back home?"

Ciel looked at me oddly. "You know I don't."

I placed my hands on my hips. "First of all, you do. Soma, Agni, Lizzy, need I go on? And second, I meant _old_ friends. Friends you had before the Tragedy."

Ciel's eyes widened.

"I know you don't like associating with anything that had to deal prior to that, but realizing what a big impact Amanda had on me, that got me thinking. Didn't you have some sort of close friend growing up?" I asked, surprised I hadn't asked this of Ciel sooner. It seemed like a natural question to ask of someone you've known for a while, especially your boyfriend. I'd like to learn more about Ciel besides what the manga and anime told me.

Had I not been staring intently for any crumb of a response, I would have missed the dark look flash through his eyes. It wasn't directed at me, thankfully. Ciel shifted nervously, coughing lightly.

"Like I said, I don't have any old friends."

I frowned, finding his statement odd for some reason. There was something off about the way he said it, even his words sound…

"Now enough stalling, tell me the reason why we're in Amanda's home."

Now I panicked. Oh my Lord, it's time! Ciel sat obediently down on the swivel chair again and allowed me to wheel him over to a closed cabinet door on the opposite side of the room. I placed a hand on the handle and looked at him seriously.

"What you are about to see," I began, "is the fountain of knowledge I possessed during my stay with you and Sebastian."

Ciel looked confused. "What? Does this pertain to Black Butler?"

"Yes," I said, teacher mode on. "You see, Black Butler is an anime show and a manga series—"

"What's an anime and manga?"

"Anime is just Japanese cartoons while mangas are Japanese comic books."

"Ah! Like Funnies then?"

I blinked. "What?"

"The illustrations in the newspaper I read every morning. The comics!"

I don't even know. My eyes glaze over every time Sebastian hands Ciel his paper.

"Sure! Anyways, Black Butler may have originated in Yana Toboso's mind, she's the creator mind you, but the story details and characters are set in Victorian England and revolve around the adventures of the main character. His name is Ciel Phantomhive and he has a demon butler."

Ciel's eyes widened. "Y-You mean me?"

Before I could say more, Amanda's bedroom door slammed opened and Amanda came rushing inside, panting.

"How dare…you have…this con…conversation without me," she revealed. She promptly plopped on her bed and groaned into her comforter, her schoolbag forgotten.

Ciel and I exchanged glances before he continued.

"So, all this knowing the future knowledge you kept bragging about was because you read about it in some story?" Ciel demanded, looking suddenly worried. "What else has it said about me?"

"Just the basics," I said.

"Basics? Explain."

Amanda looked up then. "The manga doesn't reveal anything crucial about you. Just the basics like Hero says. You were kidnapped on your tenth birthday, horrible things happened to you during that one month which we know nothing about specifically, you made a deal with Sebastian during the ceremony and you came back with a demon butler at your side. The series starts when Claus comes visiting."

"Ah, actually I ended up getting the anime beginning. Got the swindler instead."

Amanda frowned. "That's so weird."

"You're telling me," I tell her. "I wanted to meet Claus, which I did during Christmas later but still, early on would have been fantastic."

"Where is this story? I demand to see it," Ciel said, his voice taking on that deadly serious tone. I frowned at him. What was his deal? He knew I knew this stuff by unusual means. Was he worried how he was portrayed?

"Shall I?" I asked Amanda.

"Be my guest," she said grinning.

I turned and opened the cabinet. What lay inside was nothing short of Black Butler heaven for any die-hard fan. A delicious black row of manga volumes lay tucked neatly inside. Alongside that were two art books from Yana Toboso as well as her DVD collection of Seasons 1 and 2 and…3? I whistled when I inspected some merchandise that had accumulated since my last perusal. Amanda got up and grabbed the first three manga volumes before handing them to a shocked Ciel.

"You might want to start here. You're not ready for the anime yet."

I hovered over Ciel and explained to him how to read the manga book. After a few curses and a snort at the illustration of Sebastian's smug face on the cover, I left him to his own devices. He seemed really focused after a few minutes, hardly saying a peep.

"Maybe I'll make him a fan," Amanda commented, staring at him with a sudden interest.

I scoffed. "As if he'll be a fan of his own life. It's not as much fun when he's the one going through everything and as you know, the horror only grows."

Amanda frowned. "You're right. _Oi_. He'll hate it what happens then. Wait, you experienced all that?" I nodded. She gasped. "Up to what arc?"

"The Titanic zombie one." Amanda paled and I rushed to reassure her. "We made it through for the most part so don't worry! I've been prepping for that for a while though there were a few surprised thrown along the way."

"Thank God for your scary strength," Amanda said.

I winced. I wasn't going to tell her that after my soul got sucked out and later returned, my scary strength took a while to return. It was like having one of my five senses stifled. I never want that to happen again. Ever.

"Well since you've been gone, you'll never believe what new merch I managed to get! As always, its super exclusive and I had to use my connection from some reputable buyers in Japan."

I could feel my hand tingling.

"Show me."

Amanda and I distracted ourselves with the heels she managed to procure Yana designed that were inspired by Ciel, Sebastian and Grell. I nearly had a heart attack. Ciel's booties were so cute!

I didn't see Ciel's shoulders tense as he devoured each of the books, looking like a man on a mission as he scoured each page. I had expected him to utter some reaction to seeing his likeness and life drawn to Yana Toboso's eerily exact interpretation. He relaxed a little after he reached the third manga volume thirty minutes later. He was mostly skimming, skipping certain parts, staring at a few panels, brows furrowed as he tried to make sense of it all.

Meanwhile I was still on cloud nine when Amanda let me wear her Ciel heels. Ciel looked up from the manga when he heard me squeal. Amanda revealed that she had gotten me an extra pair of the Ciel booties when my birthday had rolled around couple months ago. She intended to give it to me for Christmas now that I was back and relatively normal.

"YOU'RE THE BESTEST FRIEND I SWEAR AMANDA!" I shrieked, smothering her in a tight hug.

She snorted. "I already knew that! Tell me something I don't know. How's it going, Ciel?"

"Erm, it's odd."

"I would imagine looking at your life through someone else's interpretation and made publicly for profit would freak anyone out. Any dirty secrets you want to add?" she grinned. I smacked her arm playfully.

Ciel looked down. "Um, no, nothing to add. But what I mean by odd is that…some of the events are different. Certain things didn't go the way this Yana person had drawn. Hero's not in any of it. It's bizarre."

I grinned sheepishly. "Well, my presence was unwarranted. Accidental in fact. This was how your life was supposed to be if I hadn't ovened my way in."

Ciel's expression didn't change when he flipped through a page.

"I'm rather glad you did," he said softly. "However annoying, your presence added stability. It was as if, as long as you were there, my world would keep on spinning just fine."

I blushed and Amanda clutched her chest and bowed her head.

"Ciel that's…so sweet. I didn't know you felt that way. But you have to remember, even without me, the world will always keep spinning. Never forget that."

He looked up. "I know. But without you, it just wouldn't be the same. I'd feel off. You, you make me feel…complete."

Amanda made a strange noise in her throat and dramatically fell back on her bed. Ciel and I both eyed her briefly before turning towards each other. I stared at his sparkling blue eyes. They were hypnotizing in their full force. I smiled.

"You know, I'm really happy you're here with me right now. I'm glad your real and that you exist in my life. I also feel…complete when I'm with you."

I wanted to say more, I was bursting with so many emotions. I wanted to tell him how much he really meant to me, how he kept the darkness at the edge of my mind at bay. How he made the whole world brighter and breathable. How had I lived without this boy before? I almost felt drunk in a way, like certain inhibitions had been stripped away. I meant what I said earlier. I want to be with him forever.

I want him. I want Ciel. I want to make him happy, I want him to smile, I want him to be safe, I want to protect every single strand of hair on his head. I wanted to shout and jump with joy and grab his hands and twirl him around the room as I shrieked with uncontrollable elation and mad love. Course, I knew if I did all that I'd probably scare Ciel away so I restrained myself with herculean strength. I hated being so emotional sometimes.

Ciel, for his part, also blushed. He closed the manga and got up, placing the volume down with the rest.

"I think I'm ready to leave. We should luncheon," he said.

"Wait!" Amanda shouted, leaping up. "You have to tell me your opinion!"

I face-palmed. Almost forgot about that. Ciel tilted his head in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what did you think of the manga so far?"

Ciel looked at me and smiled. "It's incomplete. I prefer how things went with Hero there. It's less depressing."

Amanda eyed me like I killed her dog. I giggled and winked.

"Tell you the stories some other time," I promised, walking over and taking Ciel's hand.

"B-But what about Sebastian?"

Ciel made a face. "I don't see what the fuss is about. Yes, he's useful and a capable butler, but I don't understand why everyone thinks he's some sort of Adonis. He's a demon."

She blinked. "I-I mean, yeah, but his character is so complex."

Ciel scoffed, already bored with subject as his feet faced the door.

"I suppose, if you want to think that way."

"Don't you consider him a friend?"

Ciel eyed Amanda with a smirk. "Friend? That's a dangerous and fanciful word. Sebastian is my tool, my 'black knight' as I recall reading. The day we become friends is the day hell breaks loose."

Well, technically, it already did. We just didn't know it yet.

* * *

Before we returned to my place for food, Ciel and I stopped by the park near my apartment to take a break from all he that he'd learned. The boy was brooding again and seeing his somber face worried me.

It had been awhile since I'd seen that expression.

The first few weeks of my stay in Black Butler hadn't done much to change Ciel's attitude, but eventually, slowly but surely, I saw a change coming over him. Whether it was because puberty was hitting him unlike in the manga, I couldn't say. Now that Ciel's serious eyes were back, I worried what it could mean. He hadn't looked like that even when he'd revealed he wasn't sure how to return home.

I turned my face away and eyed the asphalt.

As we walked, the sensation of being watched increased with each step I took. I lifted my face and looked all around me in confusion. There was no one around. The park was surprisingly empty at this time of day, leaves swirling in the air as birds cawed, swooping near bulging trashcans for a mid-day meal. I was about to turn away when I noticed a dark silhouette under a tree near the swings some yards away. When I focused on the area, the figure was gone. Ice crept down my spine, the hairs on my arm rising against gravity.

Someone, something had been there.

The Charity the Demoness incident left me with major trust issues and spiritually violated. I couldn't even begin to describe what getting my soul sucked out felt like. Everything suddenly became icy cold, as if I were being sucked into an empty void of unbreathable darkness. I could feel nothing as I became numb, smothered. Dead. I shuddered at the memory. I still had nightmares about it every now and then. It was why I was extra weary about my Hero senses tingling.

"Hero?" Ciel called, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Is something the matter?"

I blinked. The barking of stray dogs and honking of traffic bringing me back to reality.

"Oh, um, no."

He gave me a skeptical glance before dropping the subject. He stopped walking and cleared his throat. He appeared nervous for some reason, refusing to meet my gaze. What was up with him?

"Hero, remember when you said you knew all about…my, you know, my…Anyways, just how much do you really know of it?"

Oh. Now I was the uncomfortable one.

"Well, not much to be honest. I only know that your parents were, um, yeah. Then you were kidnapped and used as a sacrificial offering for a demon ritual."

Ciel appeared surprised.

"That's all? No other details? Nothing else?"

His sudden interest in my knowledge surprised me.

"Um, there was a cult? You were in a cage, you were stabbed—"

He flinched here and I flushed in embarrassment, unsure how to go on. We'd never really discussed his tragedy before. I wasn't even sure if I was allowed to approach the subject with a twenty-foot pole before and now all of a sudden, it's open season. I had wondered if Ciel had ever recovered from the traumatized horrors. I assumed he had in some ways seeing as he was functioning like a normal adult instead of screaming in an asylum. Or maybe he had yet to snap. That had always worried me. Maybe I shouldn't have left the subject go untouched for so long.

As painful as it was speaking about traumatizing events, I find the experience kind of liberating. When Phil adopted me, he took me to see a psychologist and therapist respectively. He'd heard about my rough childhood and seen my freakish super strength and decided that talking about it with a professional would do me some good. At first, I'd been skeptical and hostile, but after a while, I ended up bubbling up and spilling my woes. Granted I wasn't a hundred percent cured, but the experience left me feeling lighter and able to smile more often, especially since I'd learned to control some of my strength and that the new people around me weren't always worried I'd break a wall or a child's spine.

Now if only I could confront issues and feelings without having to relegate it to the darkest corner of my mind where I often forgot about them in favor of moving forward. Amanda always said you can't move forward all the way if you don't confront your problems. And she had a point. You're never truly free if you refuse to unlock the manacle around your ankle.

"What else?" Ciel prompted after a few moments of regulating his breathing.

"W-Well, Sebastian is summoned and you make a contract with him." I think hard about the manga. I'm pretty sure that's it. "That's it."

Ciel raised a brow. He opened his mouth to say something but then thought better of it. Ooh, this boy was keeping me on pins and needles. He shook his head.

"Hero, are you aware I'm an only child?"

I blinked. What is up with Ciel right now?

"Of course," I said, baffled. He looked really serious. Why is he so serious all of a sudden? Tell me what's going on in your mind! Did I break him by showing him the mangas? Wanting to see him smile, I moved forward and grinned.

"Don't tell me you have some secret sibling I should know about?" I teased, hoping the somber atmosphere would disperse.

Ciel turned away abruptly. "Why are we in this park?"

The fucking whiplash oh my god. I was half tempted to growl and tackle the boy to the ground, demanding answers for his shift in mood. Instead, I took deep breaths and clapped my hands three times, startling Ciel into looking at me.

Now I turned away and gave the whole world a dazzling smile. If he wanted to keep secrets, fine. I wasn't going to waste my precious few brain cells into figuring it out if he didn't want to be bothered. But the minute he does this again in such an obvious fashion, I will be tackling him to the ground and ruining his perfect hair with a pillow, demanding answers like some fire-breathing harpy of wrath.

For now, we move forward with the manacles still around our ankles.

"Well, my darling Ciel," I said. "We are this in rundown park because it's high time I returned to doing what I do best, at least until Phil and I leave for Mexico next week."

Ciel raised a brow. "Oh? And what's that?"

I winked. "Being a detective extraordinaire, of course!"


	4. High Ho: Off to Mexico We Go

**JO here...**

 _Hey everyone! Thought you'd seen the last of me, huh? This is a short chapter, but I decided to split it from the main chapter as shit hits the fan pretty soon and it'll be a lot coming at you. That being said, I did want to announce a couple of things._

 _1\. I'm officially a published author under the pen name of Alej McKinley! My original new adult, dark urban fantasy novel called Inferos Edge released today and is now available to order in ebook and paperback on amazon, barnes and noble, kobo books, and iBooks! It's a modern and dark reimagining of the greek mythological tale of Hades and Persephone. This book is pretty much the reason why I've been MIA from fanfic in a long while. All of my attention has been on this babe so if you guys like reading about paranormal mysteries, mobster crime fiction and greek mythology with subtle romance all in one, have I got a novel for you!_

 _2\. I'm looking for new admins for the Kuroshitsuji Community I made called Behind the Kuroshitsuji Door. Its a community for stories with OCs mingling with the BB world/characters. I'm not active enough to search for stories that qualify for the group so if anyone wants to be apart of the search, let me know._

 _3\. For those of you curious if I'll do the Twin Reveal Arc in OTCG, the answer is fuck yeah! I have every intention of making it that far and already as I update future chapters, you'll get hints of Ciel's allusion to that secret. You should see Hero interacting with Eldest Ciel. It's hella amusing._

 _That's all for now!_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji**

* * *

4\. High Ho: Off to Mexico We Go

"Where the hell are my boots?" I mumbled aloud as I turned my room upside down for my favorite brown boots. I was pretty sure I'd left them near my bed, which means they should have migrated under it. But as I've checked five times already, they're not there!

"I know I'm not insane," I said, scratching my head.

Ciel looked up from the video he was watching on my phone. He blinked and yawned.

"That statement is subjective," he responded.

"Shush, you! Why don't you help me look instead of lazing about like a princess?"

Ciel scoffed. "I'm not the one who made the mess."

"We made this together!" I argued, closing my suitcase strategically filled to under fifty pounds. "Need I remind you that you've been staying in here for the last few days? And speaking of that, I still don't know how Phil let you stay at all."

Ciel smirked. "I have my ways."

I arched a brow at his tone but said nothing. I don't think I wanted to know.

"And I'm not the one who made this mess," Ciel insisted. "This was you. I never realized what a messy person you were until Sebastian was out of our lives."

I flushed. Well, Ciel wasn't wrong. I was a messy person and cared very little for the cleanliness aspect that was supposed to be present in womankind.

Cheeks hot, I turned away.

"Whatever…"

After much searching and hair pulling, I finally found my boots under the couch in the living room. Noodle's teeth marks were a clue as to how they ended up there. Looking completely unapologetic, said Noodle lay reclined on the couch. He looked at me with his wide grin and flapping tail.

"Very funny, boy," I said, putting my shoes on.

To my surprise, as I searched for my other pair, my hand found a slobbered and chewed up envelope. I gaped when I glanced at who it was from.

"Noodle! Bad dog! You can't go hiding my mail like that! What if this was important?"

"What's the dog done now?" Ciel asked when he came into the living room.

"He's gone and hid a letter for Detective Hero Sanders," I mumbled.

I opened the envelope and smoothed out the folded corners.

Ciel sat on the couch and allowed Noodled to lay his head on his lap. Ciel scratched his head, patiently waiting in silence for me to let him know what the letter was about.

This was pretty much how our days were spent. Ever since Ciel came back and essentially brought the sunshine back into my personality, the detective bug that had made me Detective Extraordinaire came back with a vengeance. When I had taken Ciel to the park last week, I showed him the hole inside the giant oak tree I used to accept detective work from the good citizens of Miami. It had gotten full since I left and a lot of it was damaged by rainy days. I responded to the missives that did survive, answering them with a time period of when I'd be done with their mystery via e-mail—it made communication easier.

"That's a lot," Ciel had commented, juggling the letters that threatened to spill. "You can't honestly be this good, can you?"

"Believe it or not, I'm actually competent at this," I had told him, looking up from my phone. "It's just that, when I was in Victorian England, a lot of the pizzazz got sucked away because I already knew so much of your time and what would happen to you specifically. To be honest, I haven't properly used my skills in quite some time. I almost feel rusty."

"How long do you plan on providing these services?"

I paused before lifting my gaze to the bright sky. My extracurricular work was always a hobby, an indulgence I thought to use to gain experience and help the local people with their own problems. I never thought about ending it. I never expected to leave Miami at all, so why bother? But now…

I glanced at Ciel's face. His expression was steady, patient. My heart grew warm.

"This will be the last batch I do," I said.

I had a strong feeling I wouldn't be living in Miami forever.

* * *

The first few days were interesting. After breakfast and dance class, Ciel would tag along with me to complete the few mysteries I had accepted. There were six in total. It would have been seven, but I turned down the sketchy one.

Never accept work if they want you to come in person to some secluded location _alone_.

The first request was a typical mystery that wasn't really a mystery at all. Someone had lost their iPhone at Bayside. The first thing I did was call the local pawnshops for any recent rose gold iPhones. That took about an hour with Ciel's help. In the end, we found two hits, one of which was most definitely the phone. We chatted with the proprietor who had accepted the phone, getting the stats before we perused it. The owner was a paranoid individual so in case it ever got lost, they had written their name and phone number in invisible ink which could only be revealed by a backlight.

Sure enough Ciel and I found the name PENISLORD AKA SANDY WALLIS glowing in the back. It didn't much convincing for the proprietor to hand the phone over—okay, I lied it did, but this was one of those times mentioning my father worked as a police officer really helped. Ciel offered to buy it at first when the dude behind the counter wouldn't budge, but that wouldn't have made our victory delicious.

After delivering the phone to Penislord's mailbox, Ciel looked at me and said, "That was the least mysterious thing I've ever done."

And he wasn't wrong.

In fact, the next four requests were pretty standard; lost dog, stolen laptop, stolen bike and a high-jacked car. It took about six, maybe seven hours to locate them all.

The dog had been snatched by a neighbor who had obsessed over the purebred Pomeranian for weeks; it was a source I procured after yodeling with a homeless man in exchange for the information. He liked to be entertained for his info. Said neighbor was promptly arrested after I called the cops. Later that same night, when Phil got home he gave me "The Look". The very one that said, "don't fucking start doing weird shit again that'll get you kidnapped by the Cuban mafia".

"So what did you think about this one?" I asked Ciel once we were tucked in bed.

With his eyes closed, he sighed. "Pointless. And anyone could have figured out where the dog was. It was perfectly trained. It never would have gone off on its own, so the only logical conclusion was that someone had taken it. It could have been a complete stranger who saw it once, but the owner was a stickler to his routine, so it was most likely someone who envied the owner and coveted the dog. How convenient that the homeless man lived across the street."

I huffed a sighed. "Tough crowd."

"The yodeling…," Ciel mentioned, refusing to look me in the eye. "That was original."

I blinked several times, savoring the boy's words before I broke into a giddy smile.

Baby steps then.

* * *

Ciel watched as Hero wrestled with the punk who had stolen the car they were on the lookout for. Who would have thought the fool would actually drive it in broad daylight at the nearest _Dounkin' Donuts_? After watching the traffic cams for hours, a favor given to Hero by one of the officers for a mystery she had solved for him, they had gotten a promising lead by seeing the same car by a popular intersection where a reputable auto shop was located.

"What does that mean?" he had asked her.

"It means someone thought they could be clever. There are few options available when stealing a car. The owner has a decent model, not new, but not too old. He takes good care of it and it's not an easy thing to break into," she said, standing up from the chair to stretch. "Seems like a lot of work to steal a car but seeing as how it was stolen in the wrong neighborhood, it's not a random occurrence, simply a desperate one. There wasn't anything inside the car so no profit there. The perp could have sold the car, but it's been a week and you wouldn't get much for it, not when you have easy targets down in Miami Beach with lots of careless tourist that sell a lot faster. This footage shows the car is still around. The owner is playing for keeps."

Ciel eyed the grainy monitor. These requests seemed pointless to him, but then, he could always replace anything he lost. A lot of the people begging Hero couldn't.

When Ciel first heard of Hero's claim of being a "detective extraordinaire", he'd scoffed. He was a decent detective himself and already had Sebastian at his command, so her help was unnecessary and superfluous. Besides, what did she know? A whole lot apparently.

While Hero's skillset had lost their impressiveness after discovering she had known how it would end all along, the train of thought Hero went through now to find the stolen items of the modern era were interesting. In fact, had she not known, she still would have figured it out. Because while Hero was simple for most things, when it came to mysteries, she excelled.

"Quite impressive, isn't she?" said someone next to Ciel. He didn't bother turning to look. People always came and stared whenever Hero made a spectacle of herself. In fact, even the restaurant workers were staring at her from behind the glass wall. A couple others were taking pictures and videos.

"More like entertaining," Ciel said, becoming bored because it was taking so long. He was hungry and Phil made him promise to make sure Hero finished her packing for the next day's trip to Mexico. He spoke like Ciel wouldn't be coming. Little did he know.

"Oh but surely you see the beauty underneath the feral? A treasure like her is rarely found. If you're not careful, someone could snatch her away."

Annoyed by the stranger for insinuating he'd lose his girlfriend, Ciel turned to glare at the man, but found no one there. He looked all around, but only two catty females giggling, a group of teenagers cheering Hero on, and sunburned tourists taking videos were near him.

Who the bloody hell—

"You don't punch a lady, jack ass!" Hero snarled as she kicked the thief's jaw. He went flying back, hitting the trashcan. The man groggily opened his eyes only to see stars.

"They're pink mommy!" he said.

Hero scooped the fallen keys and ran towards the car. She flung open the driver's side door and got the car started. She turned to look at Ciel.

"Ciel! Come on!" she yelled, closing the door.

Ciel blinked, shock taking hold of his limbs.

"Wait, what?"

"Don't just stand there!" she yelled, the window rolled down as she backed the car before driving it forward only to stop suddenly when the passenger door stood before him. She opened the door from the inside. "Seriously! Get in!"

"Hey!" yelled the man as he wobbled forward. "Get back here, bitch!"

"Ciel!"

Panicking, Ciel jumped in and closed the door. Hero floored it, lurching the car forward and spinning it around to exit onto the busy road. Ciel braced himself, scrambling for the seatbelt as he felt his life become much more fragile.

"D-Do you know how to drive?"

"Kind of—GET THE FUCK OUT THE WAY, DAMN!" she cursed, maneuvering around a stubborn jogger. They were almost there.

"What do you mean 'kind of'? Hero, that's not a very reassuring answer!" Ciel stressed, his heart travelling to his throat as they flew over a speed bump. He felt himself jump several inches. "This isn't safe!"

"We'll be fine! There wasn't any other way! That guy wasn't going to give up and he kept trying to pull out his pocket knife. The police are out of the question and I couldn't risk him hurting someone by accident."

"That still doesn't excuse the fact that you can't dr—"

Both Ciel and Hero screamed when the perp threw himself on the hood of the car. His beefy ugly face sneered at them, obscenities flying out his mouth. He blocked a portion of the windshield.

" _OH MY GOD WE'RE GOING TO DIE_!" Ciel shouted.

"Wait, I got this!" said Hero.

Ciel felt the cold terror rise.

"Hero NO—"

But it was too late. She turned the car in sharp zigzags in an effort to shake the man off. He slid half way before lifting a leg on the hood. Ciel could already see him smeared on the asphalt like a crushed grape.

"Hero!"

"Hold on!" She spun the car until she was driving towards the exit backwards. Ciel would have swooned if not for another spin that caused him to bump his head. "The fuck! He's still clinging! Just give up motherfucker!" She stuck her head out the window. "JUSTICE WILL BE SERVED!"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" He screamed back.

"Hero, just let the police handle—"

Ciel was interrupted once more when Hero slammed on the breaks, bringing his face awfully close to the glove compartment as the car screeched to a halt. This time the man banged into the windshield before rolling off the hood.

"Is he near the tires?" Hero exclaimed.

Ciel peered out the tinted window. "No, he's to the side, but I see the knife—"

Hero slammed on the gas. Ciel was pushed back against his seat just in time for the car to jerkily join the traffic on the road. His eyes were wide open as Hero drove them through the lanes. He couldn't believe it. He simply couldn't believe it. Once they reached a red light, Hero paused the vehicle. Her death grip loosened. She took even breaths before sneezing. Ciel eyed her carefully, his own heart having a hard time slowing its rapid beat after that adrenaline filled episode.

"Hero?" he said at last.

Laughter escaped her as she leaned back.

"Oh my god, it worked! And I can drive! I can drive!" Hero cheered, shaking her head. "I failed my driver's license test three times, but I can escape like Tome Cruise on Mission Impossible. Oh, the irony."

"Hero," Ciel said again, this time calm and collected. "If you ever put my life in danger like that again without consulting me first, _I swear I'll throw this bag of donuts in your face!_ "

Hero perked. "Wait, you still have the donuts?"

Ciel smacked his forehead in exasperation. He released his own death grip on the wrinkled bag before handing it to her. No doubt the treats were ruined. Pity.

"It's a little deformed, but still tasty!" She said cheerfully, munching away happily. The traffic light turned green. Hero brushed her hands before returning her attention to the road, the donut firmly tucked between her lips. The momentum of the moving vehicle knocked the donut bag into the backseat.

"Hmm-mmrgh!" Hero complained, mouth full. Ciel sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Hero for goodness' sake!" he snapped, undoing his seatbelt to crawl towards the back. "You're not allowed behind the wheel of a car do you hear me? At least until you've earned your license for it. If Phil finds out about this, you'll make me lose my sleeping privileges. He's already looking at me suspiciously after we went on our date yesterday." Ciel carefully slid the through the opening and searched for the brown bag. "It's that sticky lipstick you had on. If you hadn't put it on, he would never know we had been kissing. Honestly, Hero, learn to be discreet."

Hero swallowed. "Amanda insisted! She said it was one of the ones that don't smear and last all night."

Ciel grabbed the bag. "Clearly."

"Oops!" Hero swerved slightly. Ciel stumbled, his hand grabbing hold of a black duffel bag on the backseat by accident.

"Hero, my life!"

"I'm sorry! The woman didn't have her blinkers on! How was I supposed to know she wanted to transition into my lane? That's what fucking blinkers are for! God in heaven, I hate Florida drivers!"

"No excuses!" Ciel snapped, tossing the bag behind him.

"Shit! I'm not running the red light this time!"

Ciel blinked. "Wait, Hero! No—"

The car stopped suddenly again. Ciel lurched forward, his hand pulling on the strap of the heavy duffel bag. It moved until it fell, tipping stacks of hundred-dollar bills onto the carpet. Ciel stared at it stupidly for a moment.

"Ciel? Are you okay? Ciel?" Her voice sounded frantic.

"Are we legally stopped at a light?" he said.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Good. I think we should park in the nearest lot and call your father."

"Erm, I was gonna deliver this directly to the owner."

"Oh no," he said, lifting a wad before retreating to his front seat. Hero's eyes bugged when she spotted the money in his hand. "We're going to have to call this one in, although I think you might want to call the owner too. Just in case."

He flipped through the Benjamins, the smell of stolen money invading the small interior.

* * *

Ciel and Hero watched the clouds float above them as the afternoon carried on. The sea brine from the beach carried with it the slight tinge of Miami traffic. Other than the speeding cars crossing the high-way bridge connecting the mainland to Miami Beach behind them, both kids liked the peacefulness of the beach. Well, it was less an actual beach and more a rocky shore. Still, the tranquility grew on them, especially after the crazy disaster that happened ten minutes earlier.

"What an exciting day!" Hero exclaimed, hands behind her head.

"I just hope we don't have another," Ciel said. "And don't you still have that last request? You're leaving tomorrow."

Hero waved a hand at him. "Already solved it."

"Eh? What?" Incredulity seized him. No way could Hero have figured out the location of the old woman's buried chest. "You found her buried treasure? Her deceased husband was the one who buried it for her and he never told her where. When did you have time to look for it? How do you even know?"

Hero turned her head and grinned. "I haven't looked for it yet but I know where it is. The clue she gave us, the riddle, was useless to me at first because how the fuck should I know what 'underneath the stars of happiness's peak' meant? It was certainly no GPS coordinate! So I reviewed the photos she gave us and studied the background. When I went to use the restroom during our surveillance on the car in my dad's friend's office, the old lady gave me a call because she suddenly felt depressed and wanted company."

"No wonder you took forever," Ciel murmured, sitting up, dusting the sand from his pale legs. A week into his stay in Miami and he still had no tan, a feat that amazed Hero and prompted her calling him, "Mr. Lily White".

Hero propped her head up with a hand. "She was taking me down memory lane. Told me all about her life's story about how she met her husband. She mentioned moving to Miami for work when she was younger and that her husband had been a native here. On their first date, he took her to his favorite part of the beach. Apparently, they shared his first kiss there. He even proposed in the same spot years later! Which was ironic considering she hates the sand, but whatever. Isn't it romantic, when you think about it? That fact that he remembers?"

Ciel yawned. "Groundbreaking."

Hero sat up. "You're the worst, Ciel. Anyways, after the talk I got to thinking, maybe I was looking at this whole thing the wrong way. Her husband didn't have any nefarious secrets stashed away from the woman because quite frankly, he probably didn't have an immoral bone in his body."

"So?"

"So!" Hero jumped up and dusted her shorts as she walked. Ciel scrambled after her, not wanting to be left behind. "What peak could happiness reach for her husband? It sure wasn't his train collection, though that probably came a close second. No, it was her. Their marriage."

"What a sap," Ciel muttered.

Hero turned so suddenly that Ciel ended up bumping his nose on her forehead. Huh, when had Hero gotten so short? Rubbing his bruised nostril, he saw that Hero wore her unimpressed look.

"What?" he said.

"You're gonna have to grow a romantic pair."

"Pair?"

"Which is ironic considering all the sappy lines you feed me and the kisses you keep trying to steal," Hero pointed out, poking him in the chest. "Quit trying to make yourself the anti-paragon of matrimony. Let me have my romantic moment."

"But _we're_ different," Ciel said.

Hero arched a brow. "Different how? If anything, with how serious we're pledging ourselves to each other, and we're not even married yet mind, I'd say we're the more love-struck fools."

Ciel eyed Hero as she stared him. She was entirely serious. Ciel didn't know how to go about answering without proving her point. He noticed how in the last couple of days his feelings for her intensified. Granted, they kind of always were since the Ripper days when he finally acknowledged them, but it seemed since being freed from the responsibilities of Sebastian, his work, and the contract, self-reflection brought to light the startling emotions he felt when he simply gazed at Hero.

He couldn't remember a time when he wasn't this way. This wasn't normal, was it? He frowned. Ciel hoped it was, otherwise he'd be angry for losing Hero just when it seemed they were getting close.

After a while, Ciel spoke. "I suppose you're right."

"Do you think it's strange?"

"Are you mentioning this because of our age difference again?"

"No, I've come to terms with that side of our relationship. It's more like, you're not faking this devotion, right? You've been through a lot and this isn't normally your personality, at least according to the manga and anime."

Ciel frowned, understanding where Hero was coming from. So he wasn't the only one feeling this way. Was it strange? Ciel didn't think so. Even if it was, people change. Although not entirely because coming from anyone else, his derision at their romantic antics was still firmly in place.

"I think it's because they aren't us. You make me feel different, Hero. So different that I wonder if you haven't bewitched me with some secret demon mate power. Regardless, I embrace this feeling. I don't think it's strange at all."

Hero blushed, face turning an odd shade as she turned her head away.

"Fuck Ciel, that's really romantic. And kind of hot," she sighed, pushing her hair back from her face. "It's too bad your still thirteen."

Ciel arched a brow, miffed. "I'll be fourteen in eight months."

"Cute story, kid, still jailbait," she laughed, turning and walking away. "I can't ravage you just yet, which is a shame. As I'm outgrowing puberty, I find that I keep getting _that_ urge a lot lately."

Ciel felt his cheeks grow hot. Ravage? As in…?

Hero threw a grin over her shoulder. "Relax, I'm not doing anything to you yet. My self-control is quite excellent, unlike a certain someone I know. Now come on, Mr. Lily White, don't you want to see our client's treasure?"

Hero stood in a front a large boulder. It looked climbable. Just as Ciel was going to ask her what she was doing, she crouched and lifted the boulder several inches. Before he could say anything, Hero reached under it for a few seconds, as if looking for something by touch. When at last she was satisfied, she rolled the boulder over until it was no longer over whatever it was she had found.

A worn brown chest half buried in sand and seashells greeted Ciel's gaze. It was roughly the size of a small dog, nothing terribly noteworthy. Somehow, Ciel had sensed this would be the case.

"Ta-da!" Hero exclaimed. "The photograph she showed us had the two lovers on top of a rock. I'm assuming that's where they had their first kiss and where he proposed. It's where the woman's husband's happiness had to have peaked. So underneath happiness's peak literally means underneath this boulder. How simple!"

"What's in it?"

Hero scooped up the little chest and opened it carefully. It was empty, save for a photograph. It was the woman with her husband when they had been young. A giggling baby was held between them. Flipping the photo over, Hero read the words aloud.

"Carol, you gave me the greatest treasure I could ever have, but to be honest, you were always the treasure I called home. Thank you. Signed Herbet Jalice." Hero smiled, overcome by the moment, tears in her eyes. "Wow."

Ciel stared at the photo for a long moment before his blue eyes flickered to Hero's emotional scrunched up face.

"Hero?"

"Hmm?"

"…who are you?"

* * *

I stared out the window of the plane as Phil slept beside me, quiet as a church mouse. Even if it took less than an hour to arrive in Mexico, Phil always ended up knocking out, even when he was feeling at his most rested. I smiled at his figure before leaning forward so I can see the seat across from me.

Ciel was also staring out his window, Eloen and Elodie seated next to him, blocking his way as they typed away on their laptops like fiends. Their fingers flew with expert ease as paragraphs after paragraphs appeared on their screens. Apparently, they were both writers, Eloen for prose and poetry while Elodie focused on fiction writing. I had a feeling their stacks of _dinero_ didn't come from writing; they're no J.K. Rowling, after all. When I bluntly asked them how the hell they were so rich, they admitted that it was the Blackbourne family fortune; inheritances wisely invested, stocks and bonds, business ventures that survived the test of time, marrying into other wealthy families, etc. The Midas Touch has been going on for generations apparently. It helped that each family Head was productive and found an occupation that benefitted the family as a whole.

I had shaken my head at the revelation. What a lucky hand they had been dealt with.

Ciel finally turned his head from the window and our eyes met. I smiled and waved. He smirked before returning a half wave.

When Ciel had announced his tagging along with Phil and I, Phil had been less then pleased. It appeared Ciel's close proximity of me had finally worn its welcome with Phil. He didn't like that Ciel seemed so attached.

"He's a boy, Hero! You can't be nonchalant about these things!" He claimed, pacing my room as I struggled to make sure my luggage was under forty pounds. Looking at it again, there was no way it was. "You're at that age where you need to be more careful about who you hang out with."

"Dad, I literally talk to perfect strangers every day."

He crossed his arms. "Which I still don't approve, by the way. I'm just saying you need to be more careful."

I sighed. "Dad. Ciel's fourteen. He's not going to ravish me anytime soon. Besides, he's adorable! Where are you coming up with this stuff?"

Phil flushed. "Just because he's a kid doesn't mean anything! Kids these days are a lot more corrupt then back when I was young." He blinked before groaning. "I can't believe I just said that. Anyways, I've seen the way he looks at you."

I had looked up, discarding another pair of shoes. My curiosity had been piqued.

"Looks at me? How?"

Phil flushed again before looking away, rubbing his neck in discomfort.

"Like you're his whole world, a place to call home."

My swooning at the admission fueled Phil's ire and suspicion. He was convinced there was some hanky panky going on on Ciel's end and had thus cracked down the whip of supervision; the annoying I'm-forever-going-to-be-a-spinster type of supervision. Not that Ciel and I would have done anything. Besides making out. I mean, what can you really do with a thirteen-year-old anyway? Nothing. Though Ciel would beg to differ. He had been mighty peeved at Phil's objection.

"So he's finally made his move, huh," Ciel grumbled, crossing his arms outside my front door. Phil had given me specific orders not to let Ciel in today as we were busy packing for our afternoon flight to Mexico. "I didn't think he'd catch on so quickly."

"You're starting to sound like rivals," I had said, rolling my eyes.

"Can't you see? He's trying to separate us!"

"Not forever, but I really do need to pack."

"You haven't done so? What was all the folding and arranging you did the last couple of days?"

"Cleaning my room. And what do you mean 'haven't done so?' You're done?"

"Of course! Jeeves did the packing. Elodie and Eloen are coming as well, but mostly, I suspect, to stare at us for inspiration."

I peered behind Ciel to stare at the fancy car parked in the lot below. Pale hands waved through the window before retreating.

Suffice it to say, the events leading to the plane had been eventful and as we all finally landed on Mexican soil after an hour of flight, the next few days would become even more so.

* * *

The first thing Ciel noticed was the heat. It wasn't stifling and cloying like Miami's, but dry and durable. Well, as durable as his sensitive skin could handle. Hero slathered sunscreen on him earlier once they landed, convinced he'd burn into a crispy blueberry. While her exaggeration and fussiness were superfluous, Ciel noticed that he was tanning a lot slower than Phil. The man was already resembled a lobster.

"What happened to all the sunscreen?" he whined, squeezing the bottle only to find it empty.

Hero gulped but shrugged her shoulders. Since she was olive toned, she claimed she had no need for such protection.

"No idea, dad! Didn't you pack your backup bottle?"

"No, I figured I'd use the last of what was in here," he sighed, chucking the bottle into a nearby trashcan as he led Ciel and Hero to the village square after they all got dropped off by the taxi cab.

"Grandma keeps telling you to pack smarter. You'd think you'd get the hang of this considering we visit _Casa de Maria_ annually," Hero scolded, carrying her and Ciel's luggage with ease. Phil was huffing and puffing in comparison, mildly glaring at him for walking around without a care in the world. He thought about offering to carry something, but considering how heavy the bags were, Ciel knew it be smarter for him to stay silent. Besides, Hero liked taking charge. When he grew older with real muscles intact, things would be different.

"I know. Seven years. Can you believe how time flies?" Phil sighed wistfully, glancing around at their surroundings. A few of the villagers caught sight of them and waved, calling out greetings.

Ciel stayed silent but observed how friendly Hero and Phil were to everyone that passed them by. He envied the bond and experiences they had with each other and their surroundings. For sure, at least Hero and Phil had each other.

Having spent all his time with Hero since he'd found her, he'd watched in fascination how she had lived her life before him. Suffice it stay, he'd been jealous at first that she had lived so carefree and possibly better without him. But having seen and made privy to her feelings about her life, Ciel knew that though Hero lived as she pleased in the modern era, she was honestly happier around him. Just recalling the confession made his heart race and threaten to make him smile.

Therefore, it was without much envy or worry, that Ciel calmly watched and waited for the Sanders to make their rounds greeting the townspeople like old friends. At one point, a tall burly man with a thick mustache enthusiastically grabbed at the couple and twirled them around, crying and blubbering in Spanish.

" _Ay,_ _Heroína!_ You're alive!" he cried in broken English.

"Santiago, my dude!" Hero said with smile while Phil chocked. "We just saw each other last year!"

Santiago placed the two down and patted Phil in the back. "I know, but rumors were circulating that you had gone missing."

Hero blinked. "Eh?"

Phil scratched his neck. "I thought maybe by some chance you were here so I called Sister Natasha and asked her. She must have told the whole town."

Hero smiled. "It's nice to see you all care. I imagine the news must have been something exciting."

"Oh no! We were heart-broken! We looked up American media stories and there were no signs of you yet. It wasn't until a month ago that I looked up to see if you had been found or declared, you know, dead, that I saw the articles that you were alive and well!"

Hero blushed, looking embarrassed beyond belief. "Oh, Oh, Santi."

"Come on, you guys are probably tired. You can stay at my place. My daughter just left for college so there's an extra bed! I'll even place it at half price for you."

"Oh there's no need!" Phil insisted. "We're just grateful you have any space at all. I was going to ask Tarina on the other side of town. I heard she's been trying to open a new bed and breakfast."

Santiago shook his head and waved his words away.

"Tarina just shut it down on account of her moving away. Besides, I know every year around this time you guys come over to help out the orphanage, so I make sure to have extra beds."

Ciel leaned into Hero.

"Who's this guy?"

"Santiago Romaldo," Hero said, grabbing his hand tugging him along as they all followed the weather worn man who looked like he could crack walnuts with his biceps. "He owns a small café and a bed and breakfast near Casa de Maria. We generally stay there most visits, but Phil likes to help out the community by giving everyone's business a fair shot."

 _Hogar Romaldo's_ was a corner building that met the intersection to the worn road needed to make the trek to Casa de Maria. It was white and had colorful paper flags hanging all around it. Quaint chairs and tables were set outside on the sidewalk, large worn umbrellas blocking the blistering sun. Three waitresses greeted them as they entered the cool air smelling of baked bread and savory meets.

Ciel felt his stomach rumble. Hero looked at him and smiled.

"We'll get something to eat once we get settled."

Santiago looked back and popped his eyes open once he finally noticed Ciel.

" _Ay, dios mio, perdon!_ I didn't see you there, _mijo_. You adopt another one, Phil?"

Phil scoffed. "One is plenty, thank you. No this is Hero's friend. He's tagging along for some reason."

"Meet, Ciel Phanigan," Hero said with a flourish of her arms, presenting him as if he were the finishing act. Ciel rolled his eyes. "He's British and doesn't understand a lick of Spanish."

"Oh? And you came all this way to help out at the orphanage too?"

"Hmmerrm," Phil muttered, turning away.

"Yes, I did," Ciel said firmly, walking forward and offering his hand. Santiago took it and shook it so enthusiastically Ciel feared his arm would get ripped from its socket. That was an experience he'd rather not have.

"Well, good for you. I suppose you can stay with Hero in the double room and Phil in the single next door. A couple came in recently and took the last available single bed across the hall."

Phil's head snapped up just as Ciel's face showed disbelief at his good fortune. "What? Oh no need to inconvenience you! All three of us can fit comfortably in the double!"

Santiago laughed and slapped Phil's back heartily.

"Oh, Sanders. How I missed you guys! It's always livelier when Hero comes to town. Good to see you haven't forgotten your roots!"

Hero laughed in response. "Never!"

* * *

In the end, Santiago waxed poetic prose about how the room intended for Phil was recently renovated and that he'd be the first to test it and would appreciate Phil's feedback. Guilted, Phil acquiesced to the request, leaving Ciel and Hero bunking together. Once Ciel entered the room, he pulled Hero to the side.

"Listen, Hero," Phil whispered outside the hall, doing a poor job of keep his voice down. From inside the room, Ciel glanced at the door in annoyance. The sooner the man realized Hero was his, the sooner he could relax.

"Dad, if you're going to give me the birds and bees talk, I need you to desist this instant!" Hero demanded, crossing her arms.

"It's never too late!" He insisted.

"Nothing is going to happen. Ciel is a respectable gentleman. Literally. Not to mention…," her voice became extra faint here. Ciel strained to listen as he inched closer towards the door. What was she whispering about? What was she hiding from him?

"That still doesn't mean anything!" Phil responded. "Doesn't hurt to be too cautious, Hero! Preventive medicine is the best kind there is. So just take the pepper spray."

"Dad!"

Was the man serious? So he _had_ caught on to Ciel then! Not that his futile attempts would do him any good.

"Dad, you're acting crazy! And you're causing a scene!" Hero exclaimed as she burst into the room and slammed the door.

"No one's around!" Phil responded from outside. "And I'm just being fatherly! That's what I'm supposed to do!"

A door from the hall opened and footsteps sounded. It was soon followed by a giggle and a throat clearing, probably an attempt to catch Phil's attention. Ciel and Hero looked at each other. They could only imagine Phil's face turning a deeper shade of scarlet as it turned out there _were_ people staying on their floor.

"Oh, um, my apologies," Phil mumbled.

The footsteps continued until they disappeared down the stairs. After a minute of silence, Phil spoke again, this time his tone softer.

"Dinner's in an hour."

Hero sat on the bed and sighed, throwing the small bottle of pepper spray on the dresser.

"I swear, he's becoming more unhinged with age."

"I'm pretty sure that's a result of having you as a daughter," said Ciel, opening up his backpack to search for his book. "You'd drive any man bonkers."

Hero arched a brow. "Are you complaining?"

Ciel smirked. "No, of course not. I'm simply stating an observation. I'm fairly confident I'm the only one who can handle you."

Hero laughed.


End file.
